


Interludes

by mag_lex



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Choking, Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Praise Kink, Prompt Fill, Smut, Strap-Ons, thasmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mag_lex/pseuds/mag_lex
Summary: A selection of interludes between Yaz and the Doctor.Basically, a place to store Thasmin prompt fills and drabbles (ranging from fluff to smut...most recent chapters have been smut, not gonna lie).





	1. Skirting the Issue (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble to fill the fanzine prompt for formal wear.

Yasmin Khan tutted as she pulled the hem of her skirt lower. The material was itchy and uncomfortable, but it was at least better than her blazer - a tight-fitting black jacket that she had to button over a starched white shirt and black tie.   
  
She frowned as she looked in the mirror, fixing a stray hair and not liking what she saw. Her formal uniform was not the most attractive thing she'd ever worn, but she had no choice in the matter. All of her colleagues attending the medal ceremony tonight would be similarly attired, so she consoled herself with the fact that she wouldn't stand out from the crowd.   
  
Still, she  _hated_  wearing skirts.   
  
"You look nice, love," said Najia when Yaz finally emerged from her room. Sonya sniggered.   
  
"Can it, Sonya," Yaz warned. "And thanks, mum. I'll see you later? Shouldn't be more than a few hours."  
  


* * *

  
Those few hours dragged. But eventually, Yaz managed to escape and breathed in the cool night air in relief as she stepped outside. The tie and jacket were restrictive and she had raised her hand to loosen them when a voice stopped her in her tracks.   
  
"Wait a sec!"  
  
Yaz spun on her heel, surprised.   
  
"Doctor? What are you doing here?"  
  
The Doctor had apparently been leaning on the TARDIS, waiting for her. Given the nature of the event and the number of police officers milling about, Yaz was very glad she'd hidden her police box down the side of the building.   
  
"Your mum said you'd be here," the Doctor explained, her eyes taking Yaz in. "Said you had some kind of...event." She fluttered her fingers in the direction of the building.   
  
"Yeah. Medal ceremony for some of the older officers," Yaz exhaled, her breath visible in the chill air. "But that still doesn't really explain why you're here?" Yaz was confused - she wasn't meant to see the Doctor for a few more days. Days that seemed to drag endlessly.   
  
"You left your jacket the other day and I didn't want you to go without it," the Doctor offered, and Yaz realised she was indeed holding her winter coat. She'd wondered where it had got to.   
  
Yaz closed the distance between them, watching the Doctor watch her as she got closer. She seemed more distracted than usual. "Thank you," she smiled, their fingers brushing as she retrieved her coat.   
  
"Any time," the Doctor murmured, eyes wide.   
  
"Is everything....okay? You're never normally this quiet," Yaz frowned. She hated when the Doctor was quiet.   
  
The woman in question nodded rapidly. "Yep, yes, all good here."  
  
Yaz tried to figure out what the Doctor was so distracted by and realised she was looking at her legs. She closed the distance, watching as the Doctor's eyes moved higher, to her blazer.  
  
"This uniform is horrible," she muttered, pulling at the hem of her skirt in discomfort. The Doctor shook her head.   
  
"No, it's wonderful. You look...magnificent."  
  
The Doctor's eyes finally moved up to meet Yaz's and Yaz could practically feel the spark that passed between them. A few times she had wondered if the Doctor had been flirting with her, in her own unique way, but it was so hard to tell. She was a rather eccentric person. This, however, was more solid proof that she might actually be interested.   
  
"Oh yeah?" Yaz asked, discomfort forgotten. It was worth it if the Doctor looked at her like that.   
  
"Yeah," the Doctor breathed. "I've never seen you look like that before."  
  
"It's not the most practical of outfits," said Yaz, wondering why they were skirting around what was actually going on. She took another step forward, confused when the Doctor took a step back.   
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" she frowned, confused at the Doctor's skittishness.   
  
The Doctor swallowed hard.   
  
"I- look, Yaz, I don't really know how else to say this, but I can't really deal with all of this. It's a lot."  
  
"How do you mean?" Yaz had a hunch. She took a other step forward, trying not to laugh when the Doctor backed into the TARDIS doors and gave herself a fright. The Doctor licked her lips.   
  
"Your legs," she muttered, her voice higher than usual.   
  
"Oh? What about them?" Yaz wasn't going to lie - this was quite a turn of events but she had to be sure. Sure that the Doctor was actually flirting, before she did anything that could jeopardise everything between them.  
  
"They're good legs," the Doctor said, before screwing up her face in annoyance. "I'm a bit rusty at this," she admitted, putting her hands on her hips.   
  
Yaz laughed lightly, taking another step so that they were practically touching. She could see the Doctor's dilated pupils, the clouds of her rapid breaths in the air. It was harder to tell if her pink cheeks were caused by heat or cold.   
  
"They come in handy, yeah," said Yaz, biting her lip. The Doctor's eyes were immediately drawn to the trapped skin.   
  
"What I'm trying to say is, Yasmin Khan, you look stunning."  
  
Yaz ducked her head at the compliment that had finally emerged. The words were simple but effective and meant more than anything given who had said them.   
  
"Doctor...." Yaz said, the word hanging over them like a question. She let her hand come to rest on the Doctor's waist for the first time, feeling the solid warmth of her.   
  
"Yes," the Doctor murmured, "please."  
  
Yaz tilted her head slightly as she closed the final inches between them with her lips. 


	2. Cracks in the Ice (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt fill for the fanzine - this time: how are you not dead?
> 
> As you all probably know by now, H/C is my fave thing to write so it was hard to write just one piece for this :') You will probably notice that I've turned this into a multi-chapter fic rather than a one-shot drabble and I've tried to link the chapters so that they're in the same universe. Maybe I'll fill in some gaps in between as well :) 
> 
> As ever, I am very open to prompts and suggestions!

Yaz had no earthly idea how the Doctor hadn't turned the same shade of blue as her coat. It was absolutely freezing on Grimordia, despite the winter coat she was wearing. Yaz wiggled her fingers inside her woolly gloves, feeling them tingle in the chilly air. She'd given up trying to feel her feet. When the Doctor had mentioned they were going to be visiting an ice planet, she had neglected to mention that it was literally made of ice.

Still, the Doctor seemed to be in her element. Yaz heard Ryan laugh beside her as they watched the Doctor communicate in a series of extravagant hand gestures with a local. Yaz hesitated to say person, because what she was looking at wasn't at all familiar - it was more amphibian than human, right down to its gills. But it had fins, presumably to help it swim, and could propel itself along the ice with ease.

"Cor. I know the Doc's expressive but this is taking it a bit far," Graham commented, squinting into the evening sun. It had cast a lovely orange haze over the ice, but made it quite hard to see what was going on.

"Something tells me she's good with her hands," Ryan muttered, and Yaz gave him a nudge in the ribs.

"What was that?" Graham queried, not quite hearing the comment.

"Nothing," Yaz interjected, glaring at Ryan. Satisfied that he wasn't going to make any further comments, Yaz returned her attention to the Doctor. It had only been a few days since the Doctor had turned up at her work event, bearing the winter coat that Yaz was now wearing. Yaz grew warm as she remembered kissing the Doctor against the TARDIS doors. Their first kiss.

Since then, things hadn't progressed further than a few more kisses, which was driving Yaz slowly mad. She was all for taking things slowly but she had a borderline obsession with the Doctor's hands and wanted nothing more than to feel them on her. Yaz had no idea what had come into existence between them - she hesitated to call it a relationship because surely conventions were thrown out of the window when you travelled through time and space with an alien?

Yaz sighed loudly. She really did love to watch the Doctor move.

"Alright, Juliet?"

"Ryan," Yaz whined. "Will you shut up?"

"Not until you tell me what's going on," he smirked, revelling in the opportunity to make Yaz uncomfortable. He had stumbled across the pair of them in the console room, standing far closer than usual; when he'd announced his presence, they'd jumped apart suspiciously. And when he'd mentioned his observation to Graham, the older man had developed a faraway look in his eye and grown wistful.

"Just give them some space, son."

Ryan almost jumped out of his skin as Graham echoed his previous sentiment.

Yaz gave him a grateful smile, and Graham winked in return.

"Alright, fam?"

The Doctor had finally wrapped up her conversation - if it could be called that - and was walking back across the ice, eyes fixed firmly on Yaz.

"Yeah," Yaz smiled, sniffing slightly. She hoped the Doctor would warm her up later.

"Apparently the ice is melting, which is a serious problem for an ice planet. Bob here," the Doctor jerked a thumb behind her, "is going to show me where it all started, so in the meantime, stay warm and I'll be back before you know it."

"Bob?" Graham asked, bemused.

"I'm coming with you," Yaz said, almost automatically. There was no way she wasn't going with the Doctor.

"Yasmin Khan, you look like an icicle," the Doctor frowned. "Honestly, I'll be right back! I don't want you getting frostbite." The Doctor walked over to her, visibly stopping herself from touching Yaz right at the last second.

Graham cleared his throat, and the Doctor turned to look at him.

"We've been out here a while already, Doc. A few more minutes won't hurt us. Besides, I want to know what's been going on, too."

"Me too," Ryan chipped in, tugging his parka around his neck.

"You're sure?" The Doctor asked, looking at each of her companions in turn. When they all nodded, she beamed.

"Amazing! I'm sure we can get to the bottom of this together."

It took a little longer than expected to get to the source of the problem, but Yaz relished the opportunity to walk side by side with the Doctor. They walked closer than usual, their arms occasionally brushing, sending tingles up Yaz's limbs.

Every now and again they had to walk around holes in the ice, apparently made by the locals to obtain fish. The pieces started to slot together in Yaz's mind - the food supply for the planet was under the ice, so it made sense that the inhabitants needed to be good swimmers. It would explain the gills, at least.

However, it soon became apparent that the ice was becoming thinner and more regularly broken up by natural gaps. They started small, at first, like potholes. Then, they became bigger, growing to the size of a small car.

"Hold on, fam." The Doctor held out her arms, stopping her companions from proceeding any further. The daylight had finally started to dim, making it hard to see what they were walking on.

"I think this is far enough," she said, turning to their amphibian host. "We'll be right back," she smiled, turning again to look at Yaz before she started to walk forward with only Bob for company.

Yaz shifted on her feet, hearing the dreadful noise of ice creaking all around them. She was anxious to be out on such thin ice, and the fact that the Doctor was going out even further - being cold was suddenly the last thing from her mind. So, she breathed a sigh of relief when the Doctor stopped, fishing around in her coat pocket for her sonic screwdriver.

"Just getting some readings," she called out, waving the sonic for emphasis. "I'll be-"

The ice gave way.

One second, the Doctor was there, smiling at Yaz like she was the only person on the planet. The next, she was gone from sight.

"Doctor!" Yaz screamed, taking a step towards where she had been standing only moments before.

"Wait!" Graham shouted, and suddenly there was an arm around Yaz's waist, pulling her backwards. She struggled against it, angry at being restrained.

"Get off!" Yaz shouted, pushing at the arm and stubbornly trying to push herself forward with her feet. "We need to get her out!"

"Look," Ryan urged, putting a steadying arm on Yaz's shoulder. Their amphibian friend had dived in with a splash, but resurfaced agonising minutes later without the Doctor. He waved something at them before diving back down again.

"Doctor!" Yaz shouted again, desperate to get to the Doctor. She had been underwater for far too long.

Yaz let out a gasp when Bob finally resurfaced. This time, he brought with him their Doctor, but she made no move to get out of the water.

"Help me," Yaz bit out, finally breaking free of Graham's grasp, which had loosened when he saw the Doctor.

"Yaz, be careful!" He shouted, realising there was no choice but for them to edge further out and help their friend.

Yaz nearly went flying on the ice but corrected herself, frantic to get to the other woman. When she put her hands into the icy water to help retrieve the Doctor, she almost jerked them straight back out again. The water was, unsurprisingly, freezing. And lifting a fully clothed, unconscious person from ice-cold water was not an easy task. Yaz could have cried in relief when Ryan and Graham joined her, carefully easing the Doctor out of the water and onto her back. Her skin was almost blue.

"Yaz, is she-"

"I don't know," Yaz cried, feeling the searing heat of tears tracking down her cheeks. "I don't think she's breathing."

She took a steadying breath, trying to calm her mind for a few seconds and recall her training.

"Do you want help?" Graham asked, realising that Yaz was about to administer CPR.

"No," Yaz shook her head violently. She had to do this. She couldn't bear the thought of anyone else touching the Doctor like that.

Graham and Ryan watched, helplessly, as Yaz started compressions. The only noise they could hear was the ice around them and Yaz's breaths as she pushed hard on the Doctor's chest.

"Come on," she muttered, feeling the ice start to burn through her jeans. The Doctor was still unresponsive beneath her hands, although Yaz could have sworn her eyelids fluttered slightly. She was gearing herself up for mouth-to-mouth when the Doctor suddenly spluttered to life, coughing up an alarming amount of water. Yaz practically collapsed back onto her heels, heedless of the creaking ice beneath them.

The Doctor tried to speak but could barely breathe in between wracking coughs.

"Don't talk," Yaz urged. "Just worry about breathing for now."

When the Doctor looked at Yaz, she did such a good job of conveying what she wanted to say with her eyes alone that she didn't need words, anyway.

After a moment, Yaz carefully pulled the Doctor into a hug, partly to keep her upright, partly to keep her warm, and partly to reassure herself that the Doctor was indeed alive and breathing. She took comfort in the fact that the Doctor returned the embrace, holding on tight.

* * *

It transpired that even fish-people needed to keep warm. When they returned to the village Bob urged Yaz and the Doctor inside, shooing Ryan and Graham away to a neighbouring hut. Yaz felt the heat from the fire inside suffuse her instantly, but her clothes were damp from holding onto the Doctor so tightly. She shivered as she helped ease the Doctor onto the bed in the middle of the room, bending down to help pull off her sodden boots and socks.

"Your toes are purple," Yaz frowned, instantly wrapping her hands around as much skin as she could.

"Bit chilly," the Doctor admitted, shuddering as she tried to ease off her jacket. She exhaled in relief as it finally detached itself from her other layers of clothing, before she dropped it to the floor with a wet plop. Yaz hated to see that wonderful jacket so ruined by water.

Bob started waving at the Doctor, who waved back half-heartedly. Yaz could sense how exhausted she was. It gave Yaz pause that this was the second time she'd seen the Doctor encounter a near-drowning and live to tell the tale. She shuddered.

"Bob says he'll leave us to it," the Doctor said, unable to meet Yaz's eye.

"Leave us to what?"

"Get warmed up," the Doctor murmured, sliding her suspenders down her arms. Bob had reached the door by the time she had stood up, leaning heavily on Yaz as she started to unbutton her trousers.

Realisation dawned on Yaz and she stood as still as she could while the Doctor undressed beside her.

"Oh," she mumbled, casting a thankful wave in Bob's direction before he closed the door. She realised a bit too late that she might have said something inappropriate with the hand gesture, but she had more important things to worry about - primarily, a hypothermic alien.

When Yaz turned back, the Doctor was down to her underwear and she quickly looked away again.

"You can look, Yaz," the Doctor smiled, but the effect was marred by the fact her skin was still an unhealthy shade of blue. Her smile came out as more of a grimace.

Yaz bit her lip, considering her options. When the Doctor shivered violently again, Yaz quickly stripped down to her underwear, relieved to get rid of her damp clothes. The Doctor's had been abandoned in a puddle on the floor but they would have to wait.

As would taking things slow. It felt like things had gone from zero to sixty with the way the Doctor was looking at her. From bed. Yaz took a breath.

"This is just to keep you warm. No funny business," she chided, blushing slightly under the Doctor's attentive gaze.

"No funny business," the Doctor echoed, already lifting up the sheets to let Yaz in. Her eyes were wide and her mouth slightly open in awe as she watched her companion enter the bed.

As soon as their skin touched, Yaz went into meltdown. The Doctor was so cold that her instinctive response was to pull away, but the amount of skin she could feel drew her in again like a moth to a flame.

"Mmm," the Doctor hummed, curling into Yaz's side and tucking her head under her chin, keeping Yaz close. Yaz could feel the Doctor's breaths on the pulse point in her neck and she tried to keep her own breaths calm and even. Easier said than done.

"I can hear your heart racing from here, Yaz."

Yaz laughed in surprise, feeling the tension dissipate.

"I'm surprised you can't see it trying to break free," she murmured, glancing down. She reached for the Doctor's free hand, placing it over the organ as it restored warmth to them both.

The Doctor's eyes grew wide as she felt and heard Yaz's heart beneath her. They lay in silence for a few moments, the odd shiver wracking the Doctor's body as she slowly warmed up.

"Not that I'm complaining, but how are you not dead?" Yaz finally asked, reliving the event over and over again in her mind. It was almost unbearable, made tolerable only by the fact that she now had the Doctor safely wrapped in her arms.

"Respiratory bypass," the Doctor said, shifting and letting her leg come to rest in between Yaz's, smirking at the sharp intake of breath it induced.

"And what does that do?" Yaz asked, trying to keep the conversation on track.

"Basically? I can hold my breath for a really long time. Comes in handy, that."

Yaz's mind couldn't help but drift to the gutter. It was hard to avoid it when the Doctor was pressed up against her just so.

"I bet," she breathed.

"I'm sorry, Yaz, I- I didn't mean to scare you," the Doctor said, switching track so fast that Yaz's head spun. She recalled how desperate she had been to get the Doctor out of the water.

"It's okay," Yaz reassured her.

"If it helps, I don't plan on getting myself into any similar situations in future." The look on the Doctor's face was so solemn but the words made Yaz laugh aloud.

"I should hope not!"

"I'm serious, Yaz. Not before we figure this out, at least."

The Doctor didn't put a name to it but Yaz knew precisely what she was referring to.

"Well, did you want to work on that now? Because I have some ideas." Yaz let her hands start to drift up the skin and muscle of the Doctor's back, which was still cool to the touch but much warmer than before. Yaz held her breath as she let her fingertips map the skin.

"And I have an even better idea of how to get you warmed up even quicker."


	3. Reflections (1, T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My attempt to fill the prompt "the first time I met her was the day she died." Thanks to QueenofMonsea for the prompt, I hope this fills it for you! :)

It was hard to believe they'd been so cold given the heat they were currently generating.

It was even harder for Yaz to believe that she had her hands on the Doctor's narrow hips, her grip firm and sure on her bare skin as they made out under the covers.

The Doctor's skin was still cool to the touch but she assured Yaz she was warm enough. Apparently Time Lords had lower core body temperatures than humans. Which was funny, really, because it felt like her hands were leaving paths of fire as they caressed Yaz's skin, making her gasp into the kiss.

"What are you doing to me?" She moaned, letting a hand tangle itself in blonde hair, keeping the Doctor close.

"Learning," the Doctor murmured. "There's a lot I want to learn about you."

"Like?"

"What I need to do to make you make that noise. You know, the sigh where you sound so happy."

Yaz felt a noise escape from her lips when the Doctor's hand came to rest on the soft skin of her breast at the same time that a hot mouth attached itself to the ticklish skin beneath her ear.

"That's the one," the Doctor smirked. "But I'm sure I can coax something much better out of you."

Yaz felt her hips jolt as the Doctor moved in between her legs. But just as things were about to get interesting, there was a knock on the door.

"Doc? You okay in there?"

Yaz let her head drop back to the pillow with a groan.

"Yes thanks, Graham!" The Doctor hovered over Yaz.

"I nipped back to the TARDIS and got you some dry clothes. You know, since you got so wet."

Yaz's eyes widened as a glint entered the Doctor's eye. She tried not to gasp aloud at the feel of a confident hand pressing gently against her underwear. "It seems I'm not the only one," she whispered into Yaz's ear. Yaz moaned softly at the innuendo, desperate to feel those fingers without the barrier of clothing.

Meanwhile, the Doctor switched back to her other conversation. She was very good at multi-tasking.

"Thanks! If you could leave them outside, I'll be right there."

Yaz could feel herself start to hyperventilate when the Doctor refused to move her hand. She waited none too patiently for the sounds of Graham's footsteps, but apparently he was staying put.

"Do you think we could sleep in the TARDIS tonight? Only, Ryan and I aren't that keen on sharing a bed and we could do with a change of clothes as well."

The Doctor closed her eyes briefly, the only sign of annoyance that she had let show. Yaz had to bite her lip to stop from crying out in irritation. Graham didn't like being in the TARDIS without the Doctor around, and Yaz had to admit he had a point; it felt like they were intruding in someone's home. As much as the TARDIS was their home, too, it wasn't the same without the Doctor in it.

"Of course! Just give me five minutes, OK?"

"Thanks, Doc. Appreciate it."

Yaz let out a sigh of relief as she heard the sound of Graham stepping away, his boots crunching on the ice.

"Five minutes?" She gazed up into the Doctor's eyes.

"I promise, we'll pick up where we left off once we get back."

Except it didn't prove that easy to shake Bob, the other villagers, or Ryan and Graham. All of them wanted to know how the Doctor was feeling and Yaz watched as she patiently talked with them in turn. It felt like she could melt the ice surrounding them with the heat between her legs but the Doctor was acting as cool as a cucumber.

Once they were alone, the moment had passed. The intervening time had given Yaz time to think things through, and the Doctor could sense that their plans had been shelved for the time being. Yaz was grateful for her perceptiveness as she watched the Doctor potter about the TARDIS console, fiddling with levers and fine-tuning some wiring that was apparently essential to custard cream dispensing efficiency. Her tinkering required several tests of the dispenser, which suited the Doctor just fine.

"3 milliseconds quicker! But I'm sure we could get it up to 5," the Doctor said, munching on a biscuit.

Their brief interaction between the sheets had started a train of thought in Yaz's mind that she had tried to ignore but which was speeding ahead to the point where she knew she'd have to get on board and embrace it.

"Doctor?"

"Custard cream?" The Doctor had one in her mouth and three in her hand. Yaz would put money on there being several in her coat pockets.

"No, thanks," Yaz shook her head. The Doctor shrugged, flopping onto the floor and sticking her head back under the console.

"Sorry, Yaz. You were saying?" She resumed her work on the wiring, biscuits forgotten for the time being.

"I don't really know how to say this," Yaz realised, thinking aloud.

The Doctor stopped what she was doing, looking up at Yaz from her spot on the floor.

"I won't be offended. Well, I'll try not to be. You can tell me or ask me anything, Yaz," she smiled.

Yaz couldn't help but be disarmed by the smudge of grease on the Doctor's cheek. She looked so young and full of life, but Yaz knew she was older than any of them could imagine.

"What was your last relationship?"

The words came out in a rush, and Yaz wished she could stuff them back into her mouth as soon as they'd escaped it. It was bold to assume that they were in a relationship, but her question made it sound like it. That, and it was a rather personal question. But then, Yaz felt like she had a valid reason for wanting to know. She'd have asked any new potential partner; it just so happened that in this particular situation, the woman she was asking was like nobody she had ever met before. Yaz was pretty confident that she would never meet anybody like her ever again, either.

The Doctor frowned.

"Romantic relationship? Not friends? Cos that would be Bob."

Yaz shook her head.

The Doctor sighed; her face grew slack. Yaz was dismayed to see a tinge of sadness colour her expression. It was almost like the light behind her eyes had grown dimmer.

"You know what, it's okay. It was a silly question." Yaz shoved her hands in her pockets, wishing she could turn back time.

"Yasmin Khan," the Doctor replied, "there is no such thing. Just wait right there."

With that, the Doctor pulled herself out from under the console, wiping her hands on a handkerchief. She patted the floor next to her and Yaz joined her on the ground, their shoulders and legs touching. They sat there for a moment, Yaz waiting for the Doctor to put her thoughts in order.

"Believe it or not, I was actually married," the Doctor began.

Although Yaz thought she would have felt a stab of jealousy at the statement, she found that it didn't surprise her that much at all. Anybody that had travelled for as long and as far as the Doctor had surely had relationships; that she was married seemed less realistic from a logistical point of view, rather than a romantic one. After all, Yaz was sure she had fallen for this enigmatic woman almost instantly. But then again, she had no idea what the Doctor's previous incarnations had been like.

"Was this when you were...a man?"

The Doctor nodded.

"And I married a woman."

At that, Yaz felt a slight stab of something uncomfortable pass through her. Perhaps she wasn't so far removed from jealousy after all. But what the Doctor said next was so unexpected and illogical that it threw Yaz for a loop. Life with the Doctor never was straightforward.

"The day I met her was the day she died."

Yaz felt instant regret at her previous reaction of jealousy. She could feel angst rolling off the Doctor in waves.

"I'm so sorry. Is she..."

"Dead?"

Yaz nodded, still a bit confused by how this had all worked out.

"Yes. We kept bumping into each other in the wrong order. Professor River Song. You know, we once went on a date that lasted 24 years." The Doctor smiled sadly, her shoulders slumped. Yaz made a mental note to revisit that concept because it seemed too painful for the Doctor to recall at this particular moment.

"That's a beautiful name," Yaz said, instead. She reached for the Doctor's hand, which lay lifeless between them. "Can you tell me about her?"

"Oh, yes. In fact, I can do one better." The Doctor jumped to her feet, pulling Yaz with her. They held hands as the Doctor led them to a screen fixed to the console and rapidly brought up a database file.

Yaz felt her jaw drop as she took her first look at the Doctor's wife.

"She's beautiful," she breathed.

"That she is. And a handful," the Doctor grinned. "One of the most incredible women I've ever met."

Yaz felt herself shrink back a little. How could she compete with someone like this? She had a feeling that River Song was only the tip of the iceberg. How would Yasmin Khan compare to the others?

The Doctor squeezed Yaz's hand, as if reading her thoughts.

"I'm very lucky," she said, "to have known River. I knew from the outset that things would be different with her."

Yaz bowed her head.

"Yaz, what's wrong?"

Yaz felt hot tears prickle at her eyes as she tried not to let her self-doubt overwhelm her. The Doctor's voice, so kind and gentle, didn't help matters.

"I've said something, haven't I? Too much. Me and my words. Most of the time they get me out of trouble but sometimes they really do land me in hot water."

"Stop," Yaz mumbled, unable to listen anymore. "You're too nice, Doctor. I asked you such a personal question and look at me. Upset about somebody I've never even met. I just don't know why I thought I could compare to somebody like River."

"Oh, Yaz," the Doctor sighed, pulling her in for a hug. "Yaz, Yaz, Yaz. River was my wife, and she was very special to me. But that chapter has ended. She's never even seen this face, I doubt she'd recognise me now." The Doctor smiled ruefully. "So I carry her with me but she is no longer a part of my life. You, however, definitely are."

Yaz sniffed, wiping at her eyes over the Doctor's shoulder.

"You must think I'm so stupid," Yaz huffed, her eyes stinging. Now that the worst of the tears were over, she felt silly beyond belief. But the Doctor's comforting hold on her was helping her relax, and it helped that she could hide her face from the Doctor's gaze.

"Not at all. If anything, it's a compliment." Yaz could hear the smile in the Doctor's voice.

"Still. I don't really know what you see in me," Yaz said. It was true - she had thought this before. When she had first kissed the Doctor, it had taken all of her nerve to go ahead with it because an inner voice had been telling her that her feelings wouldn't be reciprocated by someone like the Doctor.

The Doctor pulled away, looking at Yaz's tear-stained face before visibly making her mind up.

"Come on. I need to show you something."

She led Yaz deep into the TARDIS, down corridors Yaz had never even encountered before. She quickly gave up trying to memorise the route, realising after a few twists and turns that she would never remember it. After several minutes they reached a plain wooden door, with a plain metal knob. The room inside was so bare that it took Yaz a moment to realise they were in the Doctor's bedroom.

"I don't really sleep," the Doctor said, looking around the sparse room self-consciously. "So although this is my bedroom, I don't actually use it. Not at the moment, anyway." Yaz eyed the king-sized bed, which was neatly made with plain grey sheets. Only the narrow rainbow stripe across the middle made it obvious whose bed it was. Yaz tried to picture the Doctor in it and failed; she'd never really seen her rest, apart from their brief interlude to warm up after the Doctor's icy dip.

But it was a calming room to be in, and Yaz felt instantly at home. She watched as the Doctor walked across the empty space, suddenly realising there was a mirror fixed to the wall.

"Come here," she gestured to Yaz, then stood behind her as they looked at their reflections in the mirror. The Doctor didn't touch her, but stood just close enough that Yaz could feel the comforting warmth of her body. 

"Do you want to know what I see when I see you, Yaz?"

Yaz nodded, unsure where this was going.

"I see a beautiful, intelligent, strong person. I see somebody who cares about other people, about making things right, about solving problems. Most of all, I see a woman who is unafraid to question me, or to stand up for herself. You are an incredible and unique human being, Yasmin Khan. I am so lucky to know you."

Yaz couldn't take it anymore. She turned to look at the Doctor's real face, craving the connection.

"How do you do that?" Yaz's hand came to rest on the Doctor's hip, her voice low. Although they were alone in the room, this moment felt so private that it seemed wrong to talk loudly.

"Do what?" The Doctor asked, genuinely confused.

"You make me feel like the most special person in the universe."

"That's because you are, to me." The Doctor said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, but it was the nicest compliment Yaz would ever expect to receive. She felt her mouth grow dry, overwhelmed with emotion.

"Show me." Yaz linked their fingers together, wordlessly leading them to the bed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...this will probably resume in the next chapter ;) so now's your chance for smut prompts. Don't be shy 🙂 you can ask me here or on Tumblr (maglex)


	4. Reflections (2, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is.... probably the porniest thing I've ever written. Not a prompt fill but it kinda followed on from the last chapter so....enjoy (?) *runs away*

There was a slight ache between her legs and Yasmin Khan had never felt so physically drained in all her life - and that included the numerous police physicals she'd had to endure - but she couldn't sleep. Not yet. Her brain was more than happy to ignore her body and Yaz embraced the war of attrition, knowing that her brain definitely wouldn't let her sleep with a very naked Doctor in bed beside her.  

The woman in question had finally passed out next to her, haphazardly covered with a sheet, but Yaz could make out the outline of her body underneath the thin material. Yaz longed to touch the Doctor, wake her, and start the whole thing over again; but she resisted temptation, hard as it was, and laid back on the pillows, staring at the ceiling. She let recent events re-play themselves in her mind, which turned out to be a relatively decent substitute for the real thing. 

* * *

Yaz liked to think she remained calm and collected but as soon as she found herself in the Doctor's bed, her logical side took a flying leap out of the window. To be honest, she didn't quite recall how she found herself horizontal, pinned by deceptively strong arms. Yaz half-heartedly pushed against the gentle grip on her wrists, instantly turned on by the loss of control. Given that they had never slept together, Yaz had to assume the Doctor could read her like a book and her suspicions were confirmed when the Doctor flashed a grin at the response she had roused. Yaz had never been so turned on in her life, and it took her a moment to realise the Doctor was speaking.

"I can show you plenty," the Doctor was saying, and it took Yaz a few more seconds to realise what she was referring to. It was rapidly becoming clear that both thinking and conversation would be difficult. She had asked the Doctor to show her how she felt and if the look in the Doctor's eye was anything to go by, they weren't going to be getting much sleep that night. 

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Yaz challenged, all bluff, enjoying the almost feral grin that spread across the Doctor's face in response. There was a flash of teeth and then Yaz felt the edge of them suddenly pressed against her throat, contrasting with the soft, wet heat of the Doctor's mouth. When a toned thigh slipped in between her legs, Yaz arched into the contact, hands still pinned as the Doctor hovered above her.

"Hold on," she urged, giving Yaz a look as she finally relinquished Yaz's hands. Yaz tilted her head back, realising she could hold onto the headboard, and reached up shakily. 

"Good," the Doctor approved. "Now, where was I?"

Yaz was relieved of her clothes in what felt like mere seconds, and watched silently as the Doctor carefully removed her own clothing. Although the room was cool, Yaz felt nothing of it; the Doctor's eyes seemed to burn her skin as they roved over it, as if calculating a route. Yaz felt her confidence blossom as she watched the Doctor appreciate the skin on show.

"There are so many things I want to try, Yaz. It's been a while," the Doctor admitted, suddenly uncertain. 

"Hey," Yaz said. "Whatever you want to do is fine with me."

The Doctor smiled at the admission. 

"Why don't I start with the most obvious?" she said, as if thinking aloud. But it was almost as if she was giving Yaz the opportunity to back out, if the painfully slow movement of her hand was anything to go by. She seemed to be telegraphing her movements, giving Yaz every chance to say no. Her head drifted south, following the trail her hand had blazed, and she looked up at Yaz as if asking for permission.

"Yes," Yaz muttered, as nimble fingers finally reached the waistband of her underwear. She groaned, loudly, when they skipped past it, opting instead to press gently against her. Yaz got deja vu.

"Not again," she complained, and the Doctor laughed, the light tickle of air against the sensitive skin of her stomach making Yaz squirm. The Doctor was so close to where she wanted her to be, her mouth leaving wet kisses against the muscle of her stomach and her fingers stroking lightly through the material of her underwear; but it wasn't enough.

"You feel wonderful," the Doctor said, eyes wide with discovery. It had been so overwhelming to see so much perfect skin on show that her brain had struggled to prioritise what to do; instinct had taken over, guided by Yaz, who continued to let her know what she wanted. The Doctor found herself very grateful that Yaz was not afraid of verbalising her desires. 

"Kiss me," Yaz pleaded, her hips jolting in response to a firmer stroke between her legs. The Doctor obliged, keeping her hand in place and starting to move it in time with her tongue. She didn't need to pull away for air and she found herself immensely grateful for her physiology. 

But Yaz did need to breathe, and she did pull away for air, hips now moving fluidly against the Doctor's hand. It had happened almost accidentally but the pace had certainly escalated, and the Doctor realised she could feel dampness completely soaking through the material of Yaz's underwear.

"Inside," Yaz moaned into the Doctor's mouth, almost biting down when she finally felt cool fingers slip past the waistband of her underwear, drifting down, down, down to the molten heat that was holding captive all rational thought.

"Inside?" The Doctor echoed, running her fingers through silky heat to make sure they were wet enough. Yaz knew what she was doing, and the thought sent a thrill through her. She wanted the Doctor inside her more than anything else. Nothing else mattered. The world could be collapsing around them and Yaz simply would not care. She felt like she would die if the Doctor moved away.

"Please," she groaned, keeping the Doctor's mouth close by sliding her hand into blonde hair and clenching as she felt a finger slip inside. Yaz let her eyes close as she focused on the feeling, which was wonderful and yet not quite enough, all at once.

"Oh!" She whimpered, her voice taking on a much higher register than usual. The Doctor was inside her. She opened her eyes after a moment to see the Doctor watching her, mouth open and eyes heavy-lidded. Her cheeks were pink and her lips were swollen from hungry kisses, impossible to resist. Yaz kissed her again, relaxing. The Doctor had let herself come to rest between Yaz's legs, one strong arm propping her up as the other found itself a brand new home. 

"Alright?" She asked Yaz, eyes scanning the face beneath her. The Doctor wanted nothing more than to brush the hair from Yaz's forehead and leave a kiss behind it, but she had no capacity; she resolved to do so later.

"Yeah," Yaz breathed. Sentences were proving difficult. "You can move, if you like."

The Doctor took the hint, thoroughly enjoying the way that Yaz finally abandoned her grip on the headboard to wrap her arms around her back, holding tight and letting her fingers flex and grasp at the bare skin as she started to thrust harder. 

"Doctor," Yaz moaned, "more. Please, more."

Space was now limited, but the Doctor always enjoyed a challenge and with great dexterity - she was proud of herself for this particular move - she managed to introduce another finger at just the right time and angle to make Yaz squeeze tight. 

"Shit," Yaz cursed, her eyes slamming shut as her head fell back onto the pillow. She was stretched slightly, the mild burn of the intrusion contrasting wonderfully with the feelings of sheer pleasure those clever fingers were coaxing from inside. 

The Doctor could start to feel herself lose control at the sound of Yaz breathing in her ear, her pants and whimpers adding fuel to the fire. Her first time as a woman was turning out to be a completely different experience to anything she'd known before, full of new angles and sounds and sensations that were incredibly confusing and erotic and marvellous. 

"You feel...wow," the Doctor panted, struggling to make sense of the influx. It was a sensory overload. 

Yaz didn't respond, but her face screwed up with pleasure as the Doctor pushed against a spot inside that almost made her come there and then. 

"Right there," she ground out, desperate to prolong the feeling but also so very ready for the Doctor to bring her to orgasm. 

"Here?" The Doctor asked, finding the spot again instantly. She really was good with her hands.

"Ah! Yes, there," Yaz confirmed, her hands gripping tightly onto the Doctor's shoulderblades. She revelled in the feel of the strong, steady movement, pulling the Doctor down for another kiss. There was something about kissing the Doctor, the breathlessness that it provoked, that heightened things. 

"Keep fucking me like that," she moaned, not caring about the words that fell from her mouth because as soon as they were out, she melded their lips together and let her hips convey the urgency with which she needed to come.  

When she finally did - when that feeling in the pit of her stomach exploded outwards to fill her limbs with warmth, leaving them shivering uncontrollably, Yaz was pretty sure she blacked out for a few seconds. Knowing it was the Doctor who had done this to her - the best person she had ever met who had made her feel this way - was the most incredible feeling. She never wanted it to end. 

"Yaz? Are you okay?" The Doctor's worried face came into view. Yaz was pretty sure she had no sensation in her own face; the muscles felt slack, much like the rest of her body, completely sated and drained as if some vital essence had escaped.

"Wow," she said, surprised she could even speak. 

The look of relief that painted itself across the Doctor's face was beautiful to witness.

"I thought I'd broken you," she admitted, blowing stray hair out of her face. 

Yaz let herself catch her breath. 

"I think you did," she admitted, lazily tugging the Doctor to her. The other woman capitulated easily.

Yaz ran a trembling hand through her hair as she basked in the comfort of a simple cuddle. 

"Yaz, that...I've never done that before. Well, I have, but...this isn't coming out right." The Doctor scowled and Yaz tried not to smile. 

"What I mean to say is, I've never felt like that before. Not in this...scenario."

Yaz did laugh then, when she saw a pink flush spread further across the Doctor's cheeks. They were already pretty flushed, but when her ears turned pink, Yaz knew she was embarrassed. 

"Honestly? I haven't either."

Yaz felt all the air in her lungs leave in a rush as the Doctor looked up at her, her expression completely honest and vulnerable. 

"Is it normal to feel so...squirmy, down there?"

Yaz almost laughed aloud at her word choice, before realising the Doctor really had no reference point for how she was feeling. 

"Yeah," she smiled softly. "It's a very good thing. Want me to show you?" Yaz asked, keen to offer assistance.

"I think so. Yeah," the Doctor said, eyes wide. "You know, this is the best kind of experiment."

"I wouldn't describe it as an experiment, Doctor. More of an...educational experience."

"I can get on board with that, I do love to learn," the Doctor agreed, letting Yaz push her back onto the mattress and biting her lip as she straddled her thighs. 

"Now, let me show you a few things that might be new to you," Yaz smiled, before giving the Doctor a very thorough test-drive of her new body.

* * *

"You're thinking too loudly," the Doctor said, her voice quiet in the stillness of the room. Yaz looked over with a start. To all intents and purposes, the Doctor still looked like she was asleep, and Yaz wondered how long she'd been awake. She rolled over, opening her hazel eyes to regard Yaz warmly. 

"I can't help it," Yaz admitted. "You're on my mind." Her hand reached out of its own volition, hovering over the Doctor's bare thigh. Yaz's thumb stroked lightly over a mark she had left on the soft skin and she grinned as the Doctor shifted into the touch, moving closer and guiding Yaz's head under her chin.

The Doctor didn't say anything, content just to memorise the moment. For that, Yaz was glad. She needed some peace to make sense of everything that had happened between them. But after a few moments of contended quiet, she needed to cement their connection. 

"Doctor?" 

"Hmm?"

"Can I listen to your hearts?"

The Doctor nodded, inhaling sharply when Yaz let her ear come to rest on her chest. 

Yaz could hear the steady thump of twin heartbeats magically come to life beneath her. She smiled as she heard them increase, watching the rise and fall of the Doctor's ribs as she breathed. Yaz let her hand rest on the bones, just underneath the swell of the Doctor's breast. 

"You sound so different. It's like nothing I've ever heard before."

"I bet you say that to all the girls."

Yaz shook her head vehemently. "Just you." She sighed contentedly as the Doctor's fingers ran gently through her hair. 

"So," the Doctor eventually said, "did I manage to convince you? About how much you mean to me?"

Yaz felt a finger under her chin, guiding her gaze upwards. The look on the Doctor's face made her positively melt and she kissed the sensitive skin between the Doctor's breasts, right above her hearts. 

"I don't know why I ever doubted it." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem. 
> 
> As always, please feel free to leave a prompt below or at my Tumblr (@maglex) 🙂


	5. Praise (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill: praise kink.
> 
> You can probably tell I've never written this kink in my life. Hopefully it at least half-filled the prompt :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I’m excited to get back into this. Just as an FYI, the next few chapters are essentially smutty prompt fills so you may wish to avoid if that’s not your thing - I’ll indicate which chapters are explicit in this from now on. These are basically PWP so I’ve rated them E. And I won’t name who prompted me unless you’d like me to.
> 
> I’ve recently become aware that most people reading this are probably quite a bit younger than me! So in an attempt to be responsible, please take these with a pinch of salt. I won’t start a whole lecture about safe sex (don’t worry) but if you have any questions, please do feel free to ask :) I’m on Tumblr (@maglex) and now Twitter! (@_mag_lex). You can prompt me there, too!

Yasmin Khan had a theory. Admittedly it was still a work in progress, but she was cultivating it as often as she could. It had all started with something as simple as a cup of tea. 

“Here you go, Yaz.” The Doctor had smiled as she handed her a cup of tea one morning and when Yaz took a sip and realised the Doctor had made it just as she liked it, she couldn’t help but comment on it. Two words, but enough to elicit a response that took Yaz by surprise.

“That’s perfect.”

The Doctor’s eyes had widened slightly, her cheeks flushing before she’d suddenly turned and stalked back to the fridge, muttering something about milk.

Similarly, when the Doctor gave her a particularly thorough shoulder rub after a long day at work, Yaz’s compliment - that she was really, really good with her hands - had sent the Doctor off on a ramble about where she’d learned shiatsu. 

Yaz had been slightly concerned to see the Doctor’s hands trembling afterwards, before she’d taken one look at the Doctor’s eyes and realised she was about to jump her bones. 

Given the nature of her job, Yaz couldn’t help herself; she started to compile the evidence. There was also that time when, after a particularly romantic evening under the stars, Yaz had told the Doctor she’d been so good to her - and the Doctor had practically melted on the spot. It kind of made sense, given the Doctor’s fondness for words and language, that a carefully placed word or two would be arousing. And Yaz had started to notice that she was particularly fond of compliments or recognition. 

It was time to test the theory.

The TARDIS was quiet; Graham and Ryan had gone home at the end of their last adventure, leaving just Yaz remaining. The Doctor was pottering in the kitchen munching on a custard cream when Yaz found her. 

“Hey,” she murmured, leaning against the doorframe. 

“Yaz! Hello. Are you hungry?”

Yaz took a step forward.   
  
“You could say that.”

The Doctor stopped munching and swallowed, hard. 

“For food, or…”

“I think you know what, Doctor.” Yaz took another step forward, closing the distance until she could feel the Doctor’s uneven exhalations on her cheek. She leaned in, breathing in the scent of the other woman. It was her favourite smell in the world - well, the universe - and it helped calm her nerves a little. Because Yaz couldn’t help but think there was a possibility she might be wrong about all this. 

“You looked so good between my legs the other night that I thought I’d return the favour.”

Yaz bit her lip as she heard the Doctor whimper. It was quiet, but it escaped before the Doctor could help it and given their proximity, Yaz heard it as clear as day. _Bingo_. 

“H-here?” Yaz pulled back. The Doctor’s eyes were wide and her expression was an open book. 

“I’m sure you can manage. We have the place to ourselves, after all.” 

Yaz didn’t wait for a response before capturing the Doctor’s lips in a tender kiss, her hands roaming over the soft material of her coat. Kissing her would never get old. But when the Doctor’s hands started to fidget with the hem of Yaz’s checked shirt, Yaz stopped her. 

“Be good for me and hold on to the counter.”

Yaz smirked as she watched the Doctor gulp, her hands flying to the cold marble. 

“I want to make you feel exactly how you make me feel.” 

“How’s that?” the Doctor gasped, feeling Yaz’s fingers tugging at her shirts. 

“So fucking good,” Yaz admitted, trying to draw things out for as long as she could. It was hard. Having the Doctor like this was new, exciting. She succumbed slightly, leaning in to kiss the sensitive skin under the Doctor’s ear, hands still working on her clothes. The suspenders were getting in the way and her coat was still on and in the way, so Yaz moved to Plan B. 

She looked the Doctor in the eye as she unbuttoned her trousers, loosening them enough to work a hand inside.

“Are you nice and wet for me?”

The Doctor nodded as Yaz slipped her fingers inside, both of them gasping as she made contact with the Doctor’s underwear within the confines of her trousers.

“Of course you are. You’re so beautiful, you know that?”

The Doctor sighed as Yaz’s fingertip drifted upwards, passing over her clit. Her hips surged forwards. 

“Steady,” Yaz murmured, using her other hand to brace herself on the counter, placing it over the Doctor’s own and effectively caging her with her body. 

“Please,” the Doctor groaned, eyes screwed shut as Yaz pressed down ever so slightly over the material. The pressure wasn’t enough. 

“You feel hot. I bet you feel even hotter inside,” Yaz said, trying to ignore her own arousal as it flared at the thought. Her fingers traced the elastic waistband of the Doctor’s underwear, teasing as she planned a course of action.

“You’re always so good to me. Feeling you inside me is incredible. Your hands are so talented, so wonderful. And now I want to feel you.”

The Doctor visibly shuddered, moaning loudly at Yaz’s words. The younger woman fused their lips together as she tugged the material down awkwardly, reluctant to let go of the Doctor’s hand on the counter. But it didn’t seem like the Doctor even noticed if her enjoyment of their kiss was anything to go by. Yaz moaned as she felt her tongue brush against her own, struggling to stay in control of the situation. 

Finally, _finally_ , the material came to rest further down the Doctor’s thighs and stopped at the crotch of her trousers. Yaz internally cheered, returning her attention to the task at hand. She could feel the heat between the Doctor’s legs drawing her in like a magnet. She let her leg slide between the Doctor’s own, subtly supporting her. 

Giving the Doctor a moment to adjust, Yaz let her fingers slide through the warmth, feeling the Doctor’s hand clench under hers on the counter. 

“Are you ready for me?”

The Doctor nodded again, cheeks flushed pink and eyes closed as she held herself upright. Yaz took a mental picture of the scene, awed. She’d never seen the Doctor like this, quiet and submissive. All because of the words Yaz had used. 

Yaz let her own eyes close briefly as she pushed inside, using her own body to help keep the Doctor standing. A gasp in her ear made her pause for a second.

“Keep going. Please,” the Doctor ground out. Yaz panted slightly, the warmth between them making her sweat.

“You feel so tight around my fingers.” 

The Doctor’s legs fully wobbled at that; Yaz felt them tremble against her own, delighting in the groan that emanated from the Doctor’s throat as she started to pump her fingers, letting her palm make contact with her clit as she thrust inside. 

“That feels good, doesn’t it?” Yaz murmured, noticing that the Doctor’s moans were starting to increase in frequency. 

“Yes, Yaz. Always,” the Doctor groaned, her head tipping back in a wordless cry as Yaz set a punishing pace. 

For once, Yaz was glad her job required her to keep fit. This really was an exercise in not only self-control but also stamina. She could feel the Doctor trembling underneath her, feel her shirt cling to her skin, but she couldn’t stop. Not now. Not when the Doctor was so close. Yaz could feel resistance against her fingers and leaned in, feeling her lower arm burn with exertion. But the Doctor’s moans in her ear drove her on, like a woman possessed. 

“Are you going to come for me, gorgeous? I love seeing you take it like this.”

At that, the Doctor’s eyes flew open and Yaz could see the moment she climaxed. She grinned as she watched the Doctor’s expression change before her very eyes, a range of emotions coming into play as she twitched and shuddered through her orgasm. Yaz slowed, finally removing her fingers as carefully as she could and using her other hand to brush some stray hair away from the Doctor’s forehead, leaving a kiss behind.

After a few moments, the Doctor pulled up her underwear and buttoned her trousers, ignoring her shirts for the time being. Yaz bit her cheek at how fucked out the Doctor looked. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just...how did you know?” the Doctor was still catching her breath, stumbling slightly on her feet. Yaz linked their fingers together and tugged, leading the way to her bedroom and a horizontal surface so that they could recover properly.

“Know what?” Luckily, they weren’t far from her room - she’d insisted on being close to the kitchen - and she opened the door with her free hand, refusing to relinquish her hold on the Doctor.

“Exactly what to say. It’s like you could read my mind. Wait, can you read my mind?” The Doctor stopped in her tracks, obviously considering the possibility.

Yaz laughed, pulling the Doctor with her and nudging her onto the bed. Kicking off her sneakers she flopped down next to her.

“No, I can’t read your mind. I promise. It’s just...I saw the way you reacted to something.”

“Oh?”

Yaz propped her head up on an elbow, running her other hand down the Doctor’s arm.

“You made me tea just the way I like it. And I said it was perfect and your face...you have this tell.”

“Really? This face gives too much away,” the Doctor grumbled.

“No, it doesn’t. It’s wonderful, and perfect, and all mine.”


	6. Weathering the storm (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt fill - thank you, DoctorThasmin! I hope this fills it for you :)  
> And for anyone in need of fluff, please have all the fluff I can give you <3

Yaz slept a lot better with the Doctor around. Whenever they spent a night apart she would toss and turn for endless minutes, eventually drifting off into a fitful sleep with her hands reaching for nothing but thin air. She missed having the Doctor next to her, keeping her safe, despite the fact that the Doctor herself rarely slept. Instead, she’d run her hand through Yaz’s hair, soothing her to sleep before steadily working her way through Yaz’s bookshelf. At first, Yaz had cringed at her book selection, but the Doctor had reassured her that she wanted to read what Yaz enjoyed. 

More often than not, though, Yaz had started to awake to the sight of the Doctor snoozing beside her, book face-down on her chest. The Doctor had been working her way through the Harry Potter books for the umpteenth time, to the point where the corners of the pages were starting to become a little dog-eared. But Yaz couldn’t have cared less; she would have given the Doctor every single book she owned if she could wake up to see her looking so innocent, so unburdened. Especially when she was wearing her favourite set of Yaz’s pyjamas.

But on this particular night, Yaz had awoken far too early. It was still dark in her bedroom, but within seconds the room was filled with a flash of bright white light. Yaz mentally counted the seconds until the telltale sound of thunder rumbled in the distance. Even half awake, Yaz knew the storm had woken her.

Beside her the Doctor shifted, muttering something in her sleep. Another flash, and Yaz could see the frown on the Doctor’s face as she started speaking words that made no sense. Her legs started to shift under the covers as thunder rumbled once more, louder this time. When lightning struck again, Yaz started to count, realising that only a few seconds lingered until the thunder hit. 

As the noise boomed over the skies of Sheffield, the Doctor shot up with a cry, arms outstretched. The sudden movement gave Yaz a start; she’d been debating how to wake the Doctor from her obvious nightmare, but the thunder and lightning had beaten her to it. 

“No, no, please, no!”

The tone of the Doctor’s voice sent shivers down Yaz’s spine. She’d never heard the Doctor sound so frightened before. 

“Doctor?”

Another flash, and an almost instantaneous peal of thunder.

“Stop! You can’t-”

The Doctor’s eyes were unfocused, glazed over with unspoken fear. She looked utterly distraught and the sight urged Yaz into action.

“Doctor, you’re safe. You’re with me. Yaz.”

Yaz held out a cautious hand, not wanting to frighten the Doctor any further. It was like she was in some kind of waking nightmare and the last thing Yaz wanted to do was make things worse.

At the touch of Yaz’s hand on her arm the Doctor flinched, and Yaz resisted the urge to pull back when she felt the limb trembling under her palm. Instead, she tried to imbue as much warmth and comfort as she could with that simple contact. 

“Yaz?” the Doctor whispered, her gaze drifting around the room. Fat rain drops splattered against the window, making it hard to hear her, but Yaz knew she was coming to. 

“Yeah, it’s me. You’re alright, I promise.” She kept her voice low, soothing, as she turned on the bedside light.

“Where are we?” The Doctor was looking around the room, completely disorientated. 

“We’re at mine. We had a sleepover, remember? You wanted to go bowling and then my mum wanted you to stay for tea?”

Yaz guided the Doctor’s gaze to her, a palm on her cheek. Her skin felt clammy and Yaz belatedly realised she’d been crying, the tracks only barely visible in the dim light. That in itself was alarming - she’d never seen the Doctor cry - but going from experience, Yaz knew that nightmares could be far too realistic for comfort. The Doctor’s breathing started to slow and she propped her arms on her knees, trying to gather her bearings.

“Bad dream?” Yaz asked after a moment, regarding the Doctor sympathetically.   
  
The Doctor shook her head, as if to clear the fog that was filling it. 

“You could say that,” she croaked. Yaz reached back for a glass of water just as the next round of thunder and lightning made itself known. She could feel the Doctor flinch beside her. 

“It’s a storm. A bad one,” she said, handing the glass to the Doctor. She noted a tremble in the Doctor’s outstretched hand, and returned her own to the glass to help her drink. 

“Thank you,” the Doctor murmured, huffing out a sigh as she gave the glass back to Yaz. She used her sleeve to wipe at her cheeks, sniffling slightly. 

“I’ve never liked storms,” she finally admitted, playing with the hem of her sleeve. 

“They can be scary,” Yaz agreed, mentally kicking herself for not being able to think of something more profound to say. But seeing the Doctor so scared of a simple storm had taken her by surprise. From the sounds of it, the Doctor had lived through much worse and lived to tell the tale. 

They sat in silence for a moment, surrounded by the noise of the rain against the window. 

“I was dreaming of something. Something that happened a long time ago,” the Doctor sighed, at last meeting Yaz’s concerned gaze. They had started to be more open with one another as their relationship progressed, more forthcoming about things that they’d previously kept buried. And from what little she had gleaned so far, Yaz knew the Doctor had many painful memories. She had a feeling that this was one of them.

Yaz instinctively reached out for the Doctor’s hand, which felt hot and small in her own. The Doctor herself seemed smaller, hunched in on herself. Yaz felt her heart break to see her like this and waited for her to continue.

“A war,” the Doctor murmured. “A war to end all wars, a war that-”

Lightning struck again, abruptly drowning out the Doctor's words.

“Can we leave? Anywhere, to get away from this.” A shadow passed over the Doctor’s face as she admitted defeat, looking to Yaz with a plea in her eyes. 

Yaz nodded instantly, getting to her feet. No discussion was needed and they moved in sync, preparing themselves to leave. The Doctor dragged herself out of bed, tugging on her boots and throwing on her coat, leaving behind her other clothes without a second glance. They’d come back for them another time. Yaz tugged an old hoodie over her head, glad that they’d parked the TARDIS so close. They shouldn’t get too wet, but she opted at the last second for a cagoule, just in case.

It was a wise decision; they were fairly plastered with rain by the time they made it to the blue box, darting through the downpour at 3am like two madwomen. If the circumstances had been any different, Yaz would have found the whole thing hilarious and completely on trend for her normal adventures with the Doctor. But as it was, they were running through torrential rain in the middle of the night because the Doctor - the bravest person Yaz had ever met - had been completely terrified of a thunderstorm. The mention of war had made Yaz anxious but she knew she couldn’t push for answers; that the Doctor would need to tell her in her own time. 

It didn't seem like the time was now, though. The Doctor’s demeanour changed the moment they stepped through the TARDIS doors and she seemed to relax as she set to work, piloting them away from the terrible weather. Yaz sat herself down on one of the steps as she watched the Doctor’s hair drip onto the console, unheeded.

“There! All better. We’re up and away.”

Despite the levity in her tone, the Doctor sat down heavily next to Yaz on the stair. She was soaked through, Yaz only marginally better off thanks to her rain jacket. They leaned into one another, Yaz bearing more of the Doctor’s weight than usual, and she wrapped her arm around her shoulders, feeling her shiver. 

“I’m sorry, Yaz.” A cool hand came to rest on Yaz’s damp knee. 

Yaz shook her head. “You don’t need to apologise,” she protested. “I used to be terrified of storms. We had one at primary school, once. I hid under a table.”

The Doctor looked at her affectionately, night terrors forgotten for the time being at the mental image of a younger Yaz.

“You know what the teacher told us? She said it was just giants rolling barrels across the sky.”

“Hmph,” the Doctor muttered. “That’s actually not bad.”

“Whatever works,” Yaz shrugged. “I don’t think anything I can tell you would make it better, though.”

The Doctor didn’t say a word and Yaz tightened her grip on her shoulder instead, offering what comfort she could. When the Doctor shivered again, Yaz had an idea. 

“Come on. You know the best thing after a storm? Apart from a cup of tea, but it's far too late for that."

The Doctor shook her head. "Tea is the cure for most things that I know of."

“Follow me.”

Yaz reached for the Doctor’s hand, leading her into the depths of the TARDIS and her bedroom. 

“Let’s get you out of these wet clothes for a start,” said Yaz, matter-of-fact. She shrugged off her own raincoat and hoodie, which had kept her top half dry, as the Doctor kicked off her boots and stripped off Yaz’s sodden pyjamas. 

“Stick your arms up,” Yaz instructed, biting her lip as she tried to manoeuvre her hoodie over the Doctor’s hands. It was harder than it looked and they both started to giggle when she missed the Doctor’s head completely. 

“There,” Yaz laughed as the Doctor tried to blow damp hair out of her face. 

"It smells like you," the Doctor realised as she breathed in Yaz's perfume, which had clung to the soft material of her jumper. 

"You can keep it. You know, just in case." Yaz felt her cheeks growing warm as she fumbled for the right words. 

"Anyway, let's get you warmed up," she continued, throwing back the duvet and waiting for the Doctor to settle before sliding in next to her. The Doctor obliged without saying a word, and Yaz couldn’t help but notice that she looked tense and tired.

"Turn over," Yaz muttered, biting her lip at the sudden indignation on the Doctor's face. 

"But I'm never the small spoon, Yaz."

“Tonight you are.”

The Doctor mumbled when she did as Yaz asked, but relaxed into the contact as Yaz moulded herself to her back, keeping her warm. 

Yaz realised she could get very used to holding the Doctor like this. She felt so small in her arms. And perhaps it was because she was facing away, but after several minutes, the Doctor started to talk quietly.

“That war that I told you about, Yaz. It was a long one.”

Yaz held her breath for a second, unsure whether she could chip in. When the Doctor remained silent, she risked it. 

“How long are we talking?”

“400-odd years.”

Yaz’s grip on the Doctor’s waist tightened. 

“I tried to avoid it for as long as I could, but I got drawn in. Nights like tonight, they...they remind me of all that fighting, all of the noise and chaos, screaming-”

The Doctor shuddered, and Yaz held on for dear life. 

“It never goes away. It fades, over time, and then it comes back when I least expect it.” Her voice sounded so broken and hollow that Yaz didn't dare to contemplate asking anything else.

She spoke no more. Yaz dipped her head, breathing in the scent of the Doctor’s skin and fabric softener from her hoodie. 

“I’m so sorry, Doctor. But thank you for telling me. I wish I could take away those memories for you,” she sighed.

“You can help me replace them,” the Doctor said, twisting back in Yaz’s grip to gaze upwards at her. “That’s all I can ask of you.” She sighed as Yaz left a kiss on her lips, meant more in comfort than anything else, but also a promise of things to come. 

“You never need to ask me for anything, Doctor. I’m here.”


	7. Top!13 (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We resume with another prompt fill - this time a smutty prompt for Dark! Doctor. Please see the chapter notes for some warnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the anon on Tumblr who left me this!  
> Prompt: if you're still taking smut prompts, i'm thirsty for more consensual, healthy thasmin where 13  
> tops and is in control. she's so hot when she gets all dark and still and threatening, and when she goes all menacing glee... maybe something where yaz asks her to roleplay some of those traits in bed?
> 
> So I’m going to add some warnings to this chapter about choking and slightly rougher sex than what I’d normally write for these two. But there is no dubious consent, at least I really tried to make sure that bit was crystal clear. I hope I’ve done this justice without going into some really dark sh*t! It was a bit tricky to convey the menacing glee but I tried my best, basically this ended up as Top!13 with hints of Dark Doctor. If you think I need to tag this a bit better, please do let me know. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy :)

Yaz had been working up the nerve to say something for days. Weeks, really, or perhaps even months, now that she thought about it. She recalled hearing the Doctor threaten the Remnants on Desolation; the tone of her voice had sent shivers down her spine, and Yaz could only imagine the look on her face as she told them to get out of her head. And when she’d confronted the Dalek on the TARDIS, telling it she needed it to see how serious her face was - Yaz wished she could have seen it for herself.

There was something about that face. That tone of voice. The cracks that started to let some of the Doctor’s true self shine through. It scared Yaz a little, realising that she didn’t know as much about the Doctor as she thought she might. The woman she shared a bed with had secrets that Yaz knew nothing about. That much was obvious.

But one evening, after a particularly strenuous day chasing slave traders, Yaz realised that life was too short. The Doctor was in a pensive mood, and Yaz knew she wanted to let off some steam. But they’d been hesitant around each other, clearly affected by the events of the day. Yaz decided this would be the perfect time to push some boundaries.

“Doctor?”

The Doctor stopped fiddling with her sonic, looking up from one of her many projects. They were in the room the Doctor had dubbed her engineering laboratory, and it was where Yaz could normally find her after a tough day. Ryan and Graham had disappeared for the time being, obviously equally keen to decompress.

“Are you busy?”

The Doctor instantly discarded her project. “Never too busy for you, Yaz,” she grinned.

But Yaz could see that the smile didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“It’s just...I wanted to ask you about something. Today, when you faced up to that man...the guy in charge of those slavers?”

The Doctor nodded, intrigued. Yaz felt a shiver pass through her as she remembered finally catching sight of the Doctor’s face during the confrontation. The smile she had given that man differed so much from the one she’d just given Yaz that it was hard to reconcile the fact that they belonged to the same person.

“It’s kind of...a turn on, the way you took control,” Yaz muttered, uncharacteristically nervous. "The way you looked at him." The Doctor had always encouraged her to be honest, especially about what she found attractive. It was vital to their dynamic to be upfront with one another.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

“Really? Hang on. You mean…”

She fixed Yaz with a look, a no-nonsense stare that turned Yaz’s legs to jelly. When she started to smile, Yaz nodded eagerly.

“That’s it.”

“What did you want to do about it?”

The Doctor started to back Yaz up against the nearest wall, reading the cues Yaz was giving off. It wasn’t particularly difficult, given the increase in her heart rate. She could have heard it from the other room.

“I think you know,” Yaz bit out, eyes flicking towards the Doctor’s mouth.

“You’ll have to be more direct, Yasmin,” the Doctor urged, needing to hear the words explicitly.

“I want you like that. In bed. In charge.”

Yaz felt her face burn with embarrassment but the Doctor wasn’t fazed in the slightest. She’d been alive long enough that Yaz’s request was a welcome surprise rather than a shock.

“And if you want me to stop?”

“I’ll tell you.”

“Hmm. It has to be a word, Yaz. Something that’ll snap me out of it.”

The thought of the Doctor being so swept up in the role that she needed a safeword sent a flush of warmth through Yaz’s lower stomach. Words failed her, but the Doctor sensed her difficulty.

“Custard creams?”

Yaz couldn’t help but laugh at the very Doctor-like suggestion, grateful for her understanding, before the Doctor’s lips on her own silenced her.

“You laugh now, but you might not be laughing by the end of this,” the Doctor warned, bodily pushing Yaz against the wall. The combination of her change in tone and the gentle shove suggested she meant business, and Yaz sighed as the Doctor resumed kissing her, her tongue demanding entry to Yaz’s mouth. Yaz could do nothing but accede, feeling her legs lose strength as the Doctor’s tongue stroked her own.

The cold of the metal gradually seeped through Yaz’s jumper as they kissed passionately, making her shiver slightly. That, and the Doctor firmly sliding a thigh between her own. The sudden pressure at the seam of her jeans made her squirm, hands grasping at the Doctor’s jacket as she tried to hold on for dear life.

“Let’s move this elsewhere,” the Doctor muttered, eyes glazed and lips swollen as she tore herself away. Without waiting for an answer, she linked her fingers with Yaz’s and tugged, pulling her in the direction of her bedroom.

When they got there, Yaz had barely managed to strip off her jumper before the Doctor pushed her back onto the bed, just forcefully enough for Yaz to lose her balance. The loss of control was new, and disorientating for Yaz, who normally liked to lead things. She started to wonder if the Doctor being so passive about initiating sex was all an act.

“You won’t be needing these,” the Doctor muttered, face stony as she pulled off Yaz’s shoes and started to tug at her skinny jeans. It wasn’t graceful or particularly sexy, but something in the way she was stripping Yaz of her clothes was incredibly arousing. Yaz gave up trying to help when the Doctor batted her hands away, determined to unzip the fly by herself. She bit her lip as she watched the Doctor roughly tug her underwear down her thighs without any kind of foreplay. Not that she needed it.

When the Doctor ran a finger between her legs and held it up to the light, both of them could see how wet she was.

“Wow, this really does it for you,” the Doctor exclaimed, flashing that gleeful grin at Yaz again. Yaz could only nod in agreement, arching her back as the Doctor leaned over her, a hand roughly shoving up her bra and palming her breast.

“God,” she groaned, her eyes fluttering closed as the Doctor started to kiss the sensitive skin under her ear, a tactic she knew never failed to get Yaz going.

“Close enough,” the Doctor hummed, her arrogance sustained by the confident movements of her fingers and thumb as they worked Yaz’s nipple to a stiff peak. When her mouth moved downwards to the other breast, Yaz couldn’t help but hold the Doctor’s head in place.

A mistake.

“No,” the Doctor muttered, removing her mouth from Yaz’s breast. “You do as I tell you.”

Yaz whimpered, unable to stop the sound escaping. If anything, the sound merely served to harden the Doctor’s tone.

“You don’t touch me. Not yet. What I say, goes.”

With that, the Doctor grabbed hold of Yaz’s hands, guiding them to the headboard. She nodded, her instructions clear, as she relinquished her hold and returned her attention to Yaz’s chest. Being unable to touch the Doctor was a form of torture, Yaz realised, as she felt soft blonde hair tickle the sensitive skin over her ribs. A warm mouth surrounding the sensitive skin of her nipples. Deft fingers roughly massaging her breasts as the Doctor simultaneously put her mouth to work.

Yaz jumped when she felt a clothed knee come to rest between her thighs, which felt like they were hotter than the sun. By contrast the Doctor felt cool, and just looking at her gave the impression that she wasn’t remotely flustered by what they were doing. But Yaz could see the signs - the pulse in her neck was jumping, and her pupils were dilated. She could tell that the Doctor was just as turned on as she was.

“Stay still,” the Doctor said, and suddenly she was gone. Yaz turned her head, trying to figure out where she’d disappeared to. When the Doctor re-emerged with her favourite strap-on, Yaz knew she’d made the right decision.

“Do you know your way around one of these?” the Doctor asked gruffly, tightening the straps around her hips. While she’d been gone she’d removed her trousers and coat, but was otherwise fully clothed. The rainbow stripe across her chest was a familiar sight but it felt out of context, somehow. Yaz ignored it.

“Yeah,” Yaz agreed, although in truth she didn’t really. She’d have to try her best. If the Doctor could play a part, so could she.

“Remember the word, Yaz,” the Doctor said, tilting Yaz’s chin up with a calloused finger. There was a softness to her gaze for a split second before the mask fell back into place and Yaz swallowed, hard. She got to her knees, her face in front of the strapon as the Doctor towered above her on the mattress, her hand moving into Yaz’s hair as she guided her towards it.

“I want you to suck me off.”

Yaz felt her cheeks blush and risked a glance up at the Doctor, but her expression was deadly serious. Another wave of arousal made Yaz moan softly as she took the tip into her mouth experimentally.

“Good girl,” the Doctor muttered, her hand coming to rest on the back of Yaz’s head. Not firmly, but gently; Yaz appreciated that she could move away if she needed to. Willing herself to relax, she started to take more inside, her eyes closing as she reached the base with surprising ease. She could smell the Doctor’s arousal and it only served to spur her on as she started to bob her head.

“Yaz,” the Doctor moaned. “You look so good, you know that?”

Yaz glanced upwards, pleased to see the effect she was having on the Doctor. They held eye contact for a long moment as she worked over the silicone with her mouth, a battle of wills that Yaz eventually won when the Doctor’s eyes finally slid shut. The hand on the back of Yaz’s head tightened slightly in her hair, and Yaz made a concerted effort to push down as best she could, knowing she was adding pressure to the Doctor’s clit.

Abruptly, the Doctor tugged lightly on her hair and the toy fell from Yaz’s mouth. She wiped at her lips with the back of her hand, catching her breath. The Doctor’s gaze was almost predatory.

“Turn over,” the Doctor demanded, “I want to take you from behind.”

Yaz got onto her hands and knees, instantly on edge as she felt the Doctor hover behind her. They never normally fucked like this. Yaz felt the toy brush against the back of her thigh and heard the sound of a bottle lid snapping shut. Seconds later she felt the Doctor’s fingers between her legs, slick with lube.

“You ready?” the Doctor asked, one hand on Yaz’s lower back as the other, presumably, helped guide the dildo to her entrance. Yaz gasped as she felt the slight pressure of it and she nodded.

“I need to hear you say it.”

“I’m ready, Doctor. Please, please fuck me.”

Yaz let her head drop as the Doctor pushed inside, the new angle letting her get deeper than usual. She had never felt so full, and yet the Doctor was still going, stretching her slightly. Thankfully, she took things slow, albeit not as slow as she might normally have done. The mild discomfort only served to heighten Yaz’s arousal.

“Fuck,” Yaz groaned, her forehead making contact with the pillow. The softness was a sharp contrast with the pressure building inside her; the sensation was almost overwhelming and the fact that she couldn’t see the Doctor left Yaz completely at the mercy of her body and what it was telling her.

“That’s it,” the Doctor muttered, a steadying hand still on Yaz’s hip. Shortly, it was joined by another, and Yaz realised she was finally all the way in.

“I feel you,” Yaz panted, wondering how things were going to feel when the Doctor started to move.

“Good.” The Doctor pushed down firmly, encouraging Yaz to lie flat on the bed. Before Yaz could ask what was going on, she felt the Doctor’s familiar frame cover her naked back, forearms resting either side of Yaz’s own. Her sheer strength always gave Yaz pause but now it was the hottest thing Yaz had ever experienced.

Scratch that. When the Doctor started to move inside her, that topped it.

The Doctor took things slowly at first, letting Yaz adjust, but it didn’t take long for her to adopt a pace that left Yaz panting for breath as she rutted against her. As the Doctor's thrusts became harder, Yaz realised the movement was providing friction for her clit and she gasped in pleasure.

“You’re taking this so well, Yaz. Can you take some more?”

Yaz could barely nod as the Doctor slowed her thrusts, aiming for slower, deeper movements that activated every single nerve inside. And the sounds that they made together - those slick, wet sounds - they filled Yaz’s ears like music. She could feel the Doctor’s soft breasts through her t-shirt as they pressed against her back; combined with the feel of the Doctor’s harsh breaths on the back of her neck, Yaz felt completely pinned in place, a slave to the almost overwhelming sensations the Doctor was inducing.

Eventually, even the Doctor struggled to bear her weight and she moved onto her hands to help support herself as she resumed thrusting into Yaz, hard and fast. One moved to cover Yaz’s as it clenched the pillow, the contact welcome.

“You’re going to make me come,” Yaz moaned, realising that she was practically drooling into the pillow beneath her. She didn’t care. All that she cared about was what the Doctor was doing between her legs, how safe she made her feel by surrounding her just so.

Abruptly the Doctor stopped, pulling out, and Yaz whimpered.

“What?” she groaned, limbs trembling.

“Roll over,” the Doctor panted, guiding Yaz so that she was lying on her back. At the sight of the Doctor’s face, Yaz felt a fresh wave of arousal pass through her. She didn’t think it was possible, and yet the Doctor had once again proved her wrong. Her face was flushed, blonde hair in disarray, and her arms were covered in a thin sheen of sweat. She’d never looked so attractive. Yaz looked down to the toy between her legs, which was slick with arousal. She bit her lip, looking up at the Doctor through hooded eyes.

“I want to try something. Do you trust me?” the Doctor asked, tucking some hair behind her ear. Her earring glinted in the light.

Yaz nodded, knowing better than to ask what. She’d find out soon enough. She kept her eyes fixed on the Doctor’s as she slipped inside her once more, resuming a familiar rhythm. But this time, Yaz was so focused that she failed to notice a hand reach up for her throat. There was a question in the Doctor’s eyes as she continued to fuck into Yaz, and when Yaz nodded, she felt a gentle pressure across her windpipe. Not too tight, but just enough to send a spike of adrenaline through her system as her body reacted to the perceived threat.

The position they were in also meant the Doctor could stimulate her clit with her other hand and, in sync, she started to add pressure with both hands simultaneously while continuing to pump her hips. Yaz barely had time to marvel at her co-ordination before the different points of contact started to harmonise, and she could feel her orgasm start to surge again.

“Doctor,” she groaned, feeling the word pressed in against her throat as the Doctor’s hold on it tightened imperceptibly. She could still breathe, but the mild sense of panic was enough to heighten whatever was percolating through her nervous system. The Doctor was playing her masterfully, like she was some kind of instrument, and Yaz could do nothing but let her have her way.

A few firm strokes against her clit, a particularly deep thrust inside, and the Doctor mercifully triggered a release that left Yaz reeling. She could barely feel the Doctor as white-hot pleasure took hold of her, sending shockwaves from her toes to her fingers and everywhere in between. It seemed like it never ended, and Yaz slowly realised that the pressure around her neck had ceased while the Doctor slowed her thrusts.

Finally, the Doctor pulled out and Yaz shivered at the loss. She couldn’t move and had to make do with listening to the sound of running water from the bathroom as the Doctor tidied up. After a few moments, the bed dipped, and Yaz opened her eyes to see the Doctor watching her intently.

“Are you okay?” Yaz asked, lifting a shaking hand to cradle the Doctor’s warm cheek. The Doctor nodded, but it was clear something wasn’t right. She was too quiet, for a start.

“Come here,” Yaz murmured, pulling the Doctor to her. They cuddled; Yaz was still naked and the Doctor was only half-dressed, but it would have to do. “You did so well, Doctor. You knew exactly what I needed. What can I do for you?”

“This,” the Doctor mumbled, her words half-swallowed by Yaz’s shoulder. “Just this.”

Yaz sighed, her hands trailing what she hoped were soothing patterns over the Doctor’s back. She started to talk quietly about how much she loved the woman in her arms, and how special she made her feel. After a few minutes she felt the tension leave the Doctor’s body.

“Better?” Yaz asked, concerned.

“Much,” the Doctor agreed. “I just...being like that is something new to me. To this me. It’ll take some time to get used to it.”

“We don’t have to do that again, you know,” Yaz assured her. As much as she’d enjoyed herself, she didn’t want to make the Doctor uncomfortable.

“No, it’s okay. It’s not that, it’s just...a part of me that I forget exists, sometimes.”

“And that’s perfectly alright,” Yaz reassured her. “Thank you for sharing it with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem. 
> 
> Come find me on Twitter (@_mag_lex) or Tumblr (@maglex) if you want to talk! And I caved and added a cc page (https://curiouscat.me/_mag_lex). Y'know. Cos I don't have enough life distractions :)


	8. A shop (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill time! Anon asked for:   
> a smut prompt for thasmin... how about a trip to an interstellar sex toy shop, and then trying out whatever they get?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably quite out of character. But I’m gonna go with it because it was fun! I hope you enjoy, anon :) This has given me an idea for a follow-up (or two), too…:D  
> Come find me on Tumblr (@maglex) or Twitter (@_mag_lex) if you want to talk or, even better, prompt me. I love prompts <3

“Quick! In here!”

The Doctor pulled on Yaz’s arm, yanking her into the nearest shop. They quickly moved through the aisles towards the back and away from the windows, panting as they caught their breath.

“I think we lost them,” Yaz huffed, hands on her hips as she tried to restore her breathing to normal.

“I hope so! They didn’t seem particularly friendly,” the Doctor grimaced, adopting a similar pose.

There was a crash from outside and they froze, looking at each other for a split second before nodding simultaneously and moving further into the depths of the shop. The racket grew quieter and it seemed like the threat had, miraculously, passed them by.

Yaz glanced briefly around them, wondering where they’d ended up, and stopped abruptly, eyes wide.

“What-“

The Doctor walked into the back of her, her protests cut short when she looked where Yaz was pointing. Her jaw dropped when she clapped eyes on several rows of boxes containing dildos of all shapes and sizes. Some were far too large and green to be realistic. At least, Yaz hoped so.

“Er…”

Yaz turned at the Doctor’s loss of words, bursting into laughter at the sight of the Doctor’s face.

“You look like a tomato, Doctor,” she chuckled, their pursuers momentarily forgotten. She bit her lip as she watched the Doctor scan the offerings.

“Did you see something you liked?”

The Doctor shook her head. Yaz tried not to be disappointed.

“My collection is far better.”

It was Yaz’s turn to get hot under the collar.

“Besides, I reckon they’ll have some more imaginative things in here. Want to take a look? I know you love to investigate.”

The Doctor reached for Yaz’s hand and Yaz instantly held hers out, their fingers interlinking on instinct.

They were quiet apart from the odd giggle until they found an aisle full of restraints. At the feel of the Doctor’s hand squeezing her own, Yaz realised they’d stumbled upon something the Doctor might actually be interested in.

“What about these?” Yaz asked, letting go of the Doctor’s hand to pick up a rather odd-looking pair of handcuffs.

She didn’t miss the Doctor subconsciously rub at her wrist as she shook her head. “Too easy to lose the key.”

A catalogue of emotions flickered across the Doctor’s face until an expression of sheer delight took residence.

“I have an idea!”

Yaz waited patiently while the Doctor started combing through the various options, ultimately brandishing a small box. One that was far too small to contain anything exciting.

“Of all the things in here, you choose that?” Yaz frowned at the black polished wood, no bigger than a matchbox.

The Doctor nodded eagerly, making a beeline for the till.

“Are you not going to tell me what it is?”

The Doctor paused in her mission, turning back briefly to regard Yaz with a look that made her practically melt on the spot.

“They always say good things come in small packages, right? You’ll find out soon enough.”

* * *

All Yaz could think about afterwards was the box in the Doctor’s pocket. They made it back to the TARDIS safely, where Ryan and Graham were already awaiting them – having managed to escape from their pursuers a lot more easily and without issue.

“They took a liking to you I think, Doc,” Graham smirked.

“Yes, well…I seem to have that effect on people,” she grumbled, nudging him to one side as she retrieved her TARDIS key to let them inside. Yaz wondered if her hand moved past the box in the search. If it did, she gave no indication of what else was in there.

It wasn’t until they were in bed, several hours later, that Yaz found the opportunity to raise the subject.

“Oh! Of course, Yaz. How could I forget!” The Doctor slapped a palm on her forehead, leaping out of bed half-dressed to retrieve her coat. Yaz watched, bemused, as she caught sight of the Doctor’s garish underwear.

“Ta-da!”

Yaz had been so distracted that she failed to notice the Doctor open up the box. Held between each forefinger and thumb was a small disc, one in each hand.

“What on earth are those? They look like watch batteries.”

The Doctor shrugged. “Don’t ask me about the design. All I know is that they’re the smallest restraints in the universe.”

Yaz huffed. “How are those restraints?”

“Psychic restraints,” the Doctor beamed. Yaz’s eyes widened. She thought the Doctor had been joking.

Apparently sensing her hesitation, the Doctor slowly lowered her hands. “We don’t have to. Just…an idea,” she mumbled, palming them quickly.

“You want to?”

The Doctor nodded, briefly.

“Then I want to.”

Yaz couldn’t help but return the grin the Doctor flashed at her.

“You might just need to teach me how they work, though.”

At that, the Doctor faltered. “You want to use them?”

Yaz nodded, undeterred by the slip in the Doctor’s bravado. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. “Yes, I do.”

She slipped out of bed, holding out her hand.

“Give them to me.”

Wordlessly, the Doctor handed them over, and Yaz raised an eyebrow.

“Go and make yourself comfortable, then. I’m just going to freshen up.”

With that, Yaz left a lingering kiss on the Doctor’s lips, delighted in the moan she induced. She smirked to herself as she padded to the bathroom, fully intent on taking as long as she damn well pleased.

Unbuttoning her shirt – which was already wrinkled after a heated make-out session – Yaz let it slide to the floor, shortly followed by her skinny jeans. She sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening that she’d chosen some of her sexier underwear, before squaring her shoulders and striding back into the bedroom. The Doctor was lying on the bed, still half-dressed, and fidgeting.

The two discs lay next to her, on a pillow.

The Doctor stopped fidgeting as soon as she laid eyes on Yaz.

“You…”

Yaz glanced down, worried she’d missed something. It wasn’t like the Doctor to lose her words.

“Beautiful,” the Doctor murmured, sitting up as her eyes raked over Yaz’s body. Yaz felt a rush of relief flood through her.

“Says you,” she murmured. “Arms up, please.”

The Doctor lifted her arms numbly, entranced by the skin on show. Yaz breathed in the familiar scent of the Doctor, letting it calm her. Whatever happened, whatever new things they did – the woman in front of her was still the same. It gave Yaz the confidence to continue.

Sliding her hands around the Doctor’s back, Yaz deftly unhooked her bra, gently sliding it from her shoulders. She refused to look down, keeping her eyes focused on the hazel ones that were gazing at her.

“Are you sure you want this?” Yaz asked softly. “You remember the word?”

The Doctor nodded, her hair falling in front of her face. Yaz tucked it behind her ears, noting that the tips of them had flushed pink.

“Make yourself comfortable,” she said, nudging the Doctor down. She waited patiently as the Doctor settled, her limbs full of restless energy. “You’ll be there for a while.”

The Doctor’s eyes widened and before she could say anything, Yaz picked up the restraints, a question in her eyes.

“Just hold them to your temples for a moment. Think about what you want to do with them…and then put them on me.”

The Doctor’s voice was full of an emotion Yaz had never heard before. She sounded apprehensive.

“You can trust me,” Yaz urged, doing as the Doctor suggested. She pictured what she wanted in her mind, letting her skin warm the chilled metal before placing the discs on the Doctor’s wrists.

The effect was instantaneous. It was like unseen hands were holding the Doctor’s arms down; Yaz could see her biceps instinctively pushing against the restraint, the muscles jumping under soft skin. Yaz quickly soothed them with swift kisses. The sight and feel of the Doctor’s boundless energy being restrained so effectively was a huge turn-on, apparently for both of them if the Doctor’s groan was anything to go by.

“You good?” Yaz breathed, face already flushed with heat. The Doctor nodded jerkily and Yaz took the opportunity to gaze down at her, feeling a rush of power as she straddled the Doctor’s thighs. Yaz could feel the tension in them and realised the Doctor was trying to keep them as still as she could.

“Clever girl,” she murmured, making a mental note of the Doctor’s reaction to her encouragement.

With that, Yaz decided to put her mouth to better use. She held herself over the Doctor’s body, placing her hands next to the Doctor’s immobile ones as she melded their mouths together. Her hands drifted south, towards breasts that were in desperate need of attention. She could feel the Doctor’s back arch beneath her as Yaz’s fingertips traced the curve of her breasts with a touch that was feather-light.

“Yaz,” the Doctor moaned, tearing her mouth away. “You’re killing me.”

“We’ve only just got started,” Yaz commented. “Just tell me if you want me to stop.”

The Doctor shook her head. “No. Please, never, ever stop.”

Yaz laughed lightly, letting the comment settle. Being in control like this was a rush. She pulled at her lip with her teeth as she tugged lightly on the Doctor’s nipples, feeling hips shift desperately underneath her. The Doctor’s head was thrown back, hands grasping at thin air and then clenching as Yaz lowered her mouth.

She took her time, using her lips and tongue to work the Doctor up to a state where she started to become incoherent. Her legs were becoming increasingly restless, and Yaz used her hands to push them back to the mattress, wondering if another pair of restraints might be a good idea.

“No,” the Doctor muttered.

Yaz stopped instantly. It wasn’t their word, but she wasn’t expecting to hear it.

“What’s wrong?”

The Doctor struggled to lift her head from the pillow.

“No more restraints.”

Yaz frowned.

“How…how did you know what I was thinking?”

“You didn’t say that aloud?” The Doctor was equally confused. “No, of course not, your mouth was…busy.”

A horrible suspicion dawned. “Can you hear my thoughts? Through those?” Yaz gestured to the restraints.

The realisation seemed to occur to the Doctor at the same time. “Ah. Sorry, Yaz. Must be some kind of telepathic leak.”

Yaz took a breath, trying to calm her thoughts. It wouldn’t do to give away too much.

“I’ll try not to listen,” the Doctor reassured her, letting her head fall back as if the effort of holding it up was too much. “But you might need to distract me.” She gave a none-too-subtle hint with her hips, letting her legs fall open slightly. Seeing the Doctor driven to distraction beneath her was all the incentive that Yaz needed.

“Alright,” she agreed. Perhaps she could use this to her advantage. Yaz let her thoughts drift to their previous times together; the number of times the Doctor had let her hover on the edge before tipping her over. How good it had felt when she finally had. The Doctor groaned, loudly.

“Revenge,” Yaz sighed, letting her hands return to the Doctor’s breasts and anchor themselves there as she traced her mouth lower, nearing the juncture of the Doctor’s thighs. She breathed in, filling her senses with the Doctor and focusing on them as she joined her lips with the soft skin of the Doctor’s inner thigh. The Doctor’s gasps were music to her ears as she caressed every inch of skin with her mouth, avoiding the molten heat that she so eagerly wanted to engulf.

“Yaz,” the Doctor moaned, drawing her name out in a plea. Her whimpers and moans were becoming increasingly desperate, her legs starting to move more rapidly against the sheets. Yaz moved her hands to pinch the Doctor’s nipples as she let her mouth come to rest mere centimetres above the Doctor’s clit. She breathed out, making her proximity apparent.

“Please, Yaz. Please, I’m begging you,” the Doctor pleaded, and Yaz could hold off no longer. She lowered her mouth, pinching hard as she finally made contact.

Whatever the Doctor shouted in response was certainly not English. Yaz refused to be hurried, despite what the Doctor clearly wanted. She took her time, licking slowly and thoroughly at the length of the Doctor’s sex.

“Inside,” the Doctor gasped, after several agonising minutes. “Please.”

“Not yet,” Yaz replied, ducking her head down again as she circled the Doctor’s clit with her tongue.

“Please, Yaz. I need you inside.”

Yaz shook her head; her mouth was busy. She could feel the Doctor’s hips start to move more urgently, bucking into her mouth, and she moved one hand down to keep them still. If anything, the additional restraint merely served to make the Doctor more restless.

“Yaz. Please.” The sound of the Doctor’s voice gave Yaz a chill. She had never, ever heard her sound so desperate. Finally, Yaz let her tongue move south, pushing inside slowly. 

“Yes,” the Doctor hissed in relief. “More.”

Yaz pulled back, removing her hands so that they were no longer touching anywhere. “So greedy, Doctor. Not ‘til I think you’re ready.”

The Doctor practically sobbed. “I’m ready, Yaz. I’m super ready. I don’t think I’ve ever been so ready in my life, and I’m very old. I-“

Yaz shut her up with a kiss, a demanding one that she dominated with the very tongue that had just been between the Doctor’s legs. The Doctor moaned at the taste of herself on Yaz’s lips, hands clenching uselessly.

 _That shut you up_ , Yaz thought.

“Not for long,” the Doctor gasped, a glint entering her eye. “Just wait until the tables are turned.”

Yaz felt a flare of arousal at the thought. “Right now, you’re mine. Don’t be getting any big ideas,” she warned, finally letting her hand drift between the Doctor’s legs. “Or this won’t happen.”

That really did shut the Doctor up. She watched, eyes wide, as Yaz watched her reaction to the stimulation. A finger trailed the length of her, the touch so light that it was almost lost. But when it reached the Doctor’s clit and pressed, slightly, the Doctor knew she hadn’t imagined it. Yaz resumed moving her fingers through the wetness, making sure they were slick.

The Doctor was about to open her mouth when Yaz glared at her, a warning to keep quiet. They kept staring at each other as Yaz finally worked a finger inside with ease. The Doctor’s gaze wavered, wanting to close, but she held firm. It was only when Yaz slid another finger in that she surrendered, her head tipping back as she finally took Yaz inside.

“Fuck,” Yaz whispered, feeling how hot and wet and tight the Doctor was around her. This never got old.

“Please do,” the Doctor whimpered, the sound giving Yaz the impetus to start moving. She let her fingers curl upwards, pushing hard as she put her full strength into fucking the Doctor. When the Doctor’s legs curled around her own she let herself be pulled downwards, abandoning all pretence of control. _The Doctor finally had what she wanted_.

“You,” the Doctor groaned. “It’ll always be you.”

Despite not having been touched, Yaz was sure the words – in combination with the sounds the Doctor was making – sent her over the edge. Her senses faded, overwhelmed. But the feel of strong legs wrapped tight around her pulled her back to reality and she picked up the pace.

“And will you come for me?” she panted, feeling her arm start to wobble with the strain of holding herself upright.

“Yes,” the Doctor moaned. “Only for you.”

“Fuck,” Yaz muttered again, completely sidelined for the second time in minutes. She’d never had to focus so hard in her life. “Come for me, then.”

Her thumb moved upwards, pressing down on the Doctor’s clit as she pushed up inside and then the body beneath her went rigid with pleasure. Yaz let her head drop next to the Doctor’s as she rode it out, wanting to hear every single noise that fell from the Doctor’s lips. As the tightness around her fingers eased she slipped out, barely managing to move over before collapsing onto the mattress.

Beside her, the Doctor’s chest heaved as she caught her breath. Her eyes were closed and her face bore an expression of such bliss that Yaz couldn’t help but stare. She rolled onto her side, still breathless, as she took it all in. She had done that. She felt a thrill at the very idea.

“You should be proud,” the Doctor hummed, eyes still closed. Yaz rolled her eyes when she realised what had happened, again, reaching for the restraints and dropping them on the other side of the bed. Almost instantly, the Doctor’s arms were around her, wrapping her into a tight hug.

“You marvellous, marvellous human being.”

Yaz smiled as she felt the Doctor drop a kiss on the top of her head. They lay like that for a while, content in the calm. But after several moments, Yaz couldn’t help but ask something that had been bothering her all day.

“Doctor?”

“Yes, Yaz?”

“When are you going to show me your collection?”


	9. A switch (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would probably help to read the last couple of smutty chapters for some bits of this to make sense 🙂

Things had turned a corner since Yaz had encouraged the Doctor to embrace her darker side in bed. Every now and again, Yaz would catch the Doctor looking at her in a way that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. But before she could comment, she mask would slip back into place and the Doctor would smile softly, as if she'd been caught. Yaz certainly felt like prey when she saw the Doctor look at her like that, and she certainly didn't mind it. 

But Yaz wasn't sure how best to start the conversation she wanted to have. Even when she'd tried to drop a hint and asked the Doctor if she fancied a custard cream, the Doctor was frustratingly oblivious and started a dialogue about her favourite biscuits. So Yaz had given up for the time being. She didn't want to push; she had to be patient. They had time. 

But one day, something changed. They'd had a narrow escape, treading water for hours after being thrown overboard from a junk ship on a water planet. As luck would have it, Graham and Ryan managed to escape onto another ship and come to their rescue. And thankfully, the Doctor was a strong swimmer and she helped keep Yaz afloat long enough for them to be rescued and returned to dry land, and the TARDIS they'd left behind. 

Before they'd even opened the blue doors, Yaz could sense a shift in the Doctor's body language. She had grabbed hold of Yaz's hand tightly, as if she didn't want to let go. And she barely acknowledged the presence of the others, giving monosyllabic answers to Graham's concerned questions, to the point where he stopped asking. Yaz saw him shrug at Ryan and shivered. 

"Yaz? Are you okay?"

The Doctor stopped abruptly, looking at her with concern. 

"Y-yeah," Yaz stammered, surprised by the sudden attention. The hand in hers squeezed.

"You're freezing. Let's get you warm."

Yaz cast a helpless look back at the others as the Doctor pulled her into the TARDIS. 

"Don't mind if I drop you home first, do you?" the Doctor asked, finally looking at Graham and Ryan. She didn't wait for an answer, already preparing the TARDIS for the trip home. If Graham was offended, he didn't act like it.

"Course not, Doc," he said, genially. "You both need to get changed though, you're leaving puddles everywhere."

The Doctor glanced down, grimacing as she wriggled her soggy socks inside her waterlogged boots. 

"I hate having wet feet," she grumbled. "Right. Think you can keep yourselves out of trouble?" 

She looked pointedly at Ryan. 

"No pressing buttons, please. Custard creams are allowed, though."

Yaz was sure it was coincidence that the Doctor looked at her as she uttered the magic words. Graham, oblivious, took the opportunity to help himself, stepping over the puddle the Doctor's coat had left on the floor and reaching for the dispenser. 

"Come on, Yaz. Let's get out of these wet clothes."

Yaz ignored the sound of Graham choking, too focused on the feel of the Doctor's lithe fingers intertwined with her own.

* * *

As soon as the door had shut behind them, Yaz found herself pushed up against it, one very wet and eager Doctor invading her personal space in a way that she definitely wasn't complaining about. 

"Mmmhm," she moaned, pleasantly surprised that the Doctor had taken the initiative. Especially when she felt strong hands wrap around her wrists and press them against the metal by her head. 

The Doctor's teeth tugged at Yaz's bottom lip as she pulled away, giving Yaz time to catch her breath. 

"That was too close," she said. Yaz couldn't help but think she looked beautiful, her damp hair starting to curl as it dried. The Doctor kicked off her boots, peeling off her coat and throwing it to the side without a second glance. Yaz always loved to see the Doctor in her shirts. And her socks…well, that was another story. 

"If I hadn't been there…I hate to think what could have happened." A cool palm cupped Yaz's even cooler cheek. 

"I can swim, Doctor. It's not like I'd have drowned."

"After enough time, you might have." The Doctor's voice gave Yaz goosebumps. 

"I'm still here." Yaz tried to assure her, automatically reaching for the Doctor but realising that might not be what she wanted. She balled her fists instead, keeping them by her side. 

"I need to see it for myself. Feel it for myself."

"Okay." Were they veering into territory they'd only once ventured into? Yaz hoped so.

"You don't mind?"

Yaz shook her head. "I've wanted this ever since…" 

She trailed off, words failing her as the Doctor's hand slipped under her sodden jumper. The feel of cool fingers tracing her the skin of her stomach was incredibly distracting. 

"Me too," the Doctor admitted. "I just didn't know how to say it."

Yaz nodded breathlessly. "We can work on that. But not now."

"Not now," the Doctor agreed, pulling her hand away abruptly. Yaz almost complained, but stifled the words when she realised the Doctor was trying to undress her. Two hands tugged at the material, pulling it over her head efficiently but taking care not to catch the piercings in her ears. Even when the Doctor was in control, she would always look after her, Yaz knew. 

As her jumper landed on the floor with a wet plop, Yaz kicked off her trainers. They were ruined, but she couldn't care less. She shivered slightly as the air hit the wet skin of her arms. 

"Hang on," the Doctor muttered, dashing off to the bathroom and stepping over her coat en route. When she re-emerged with some fluffy towels, Yaz murmured her appreciation. 

"Can't have a cold Yaz," the Doctor said, tugging Yaz's vest top up and off. Yaz fumbled with the clasp of her bra, her hands shaking both with cold and nerves. 

"Let me."

Steady hands brushed hers away, and Yaz could only watch as the Doctor deftly unhooked her bra. The release of the pressure around her chest made her feel exposed but the Doctor was there instantly, drying and warming her skin with a towel. 

"Keep drying," the Doctor said, unbuttoning Yaz's jeans while she towelled herself off. 

"Hold on to something," she suggested, and Yaz could only marvel at how easy the Doctor made it look to get wet skinny jeans off. She was incredibly dextrous and Yaz abandoned the towel in favour of tugging at the Doctor's suspenders, suddenly desperate for more contact. 

"No." 

Yaz jerked her hands back. The Doctor frowned, grasping them in her own. 

"It's not that I don't like you touching me. It's just…" 

She sighed. 

"I don't understand, really. I just need to be in control of things, sometimes."

Yaz pondered this for a moment.

"I get it."

The Doctor fixed her with a look.

"You do?"

"Yeah," Yaz continued. "Don't take this the wrong way, Doctor, but you like being in charge. You like to call the shots. It's only natural that it would spill into other things," she shrugged. Yaz wasn't sure if she was even right, but that was her best theory and she was running with it. 

"Yasmin Khan. You might be onto something," the Doctor grinned, slipping her braces down her arms as she stared openly at Yaz's body. "Get rid of those for me," she said, gesturing to Yaz's butterfly pants. Like her trainers, they were also ruined, but not from the water. The Doctor had that look again. And being on the receiving end was intense to say the least. 

Fully bared to the Doctor's gaze, Yaz felt powerless to even move as the Doctor pulled off her own trousers, letting them fall to the floor. Cursorily drying herself with the towel, the Doctor dropped to her knees by Yaz's feet, passing it gently over Yaz's legs. By the time she was up to her knees, Yaz could feel them shaking. 

"You okay?" the Doctor asked, pressing a kiss to her patella. 

Yaz shuddered slightly at the feel of soft lips against the bone. 

"Yeah," she whispered, wondering where her voice had gone. 

"Good," the Doctor smirked. Her hands slid up the sides of Yaz's thighs before abruptly slipping under her backside. Within seconds, the Doctor was on her feet, lifting Yaz into her arms and turning to walk the few steps to the bed. 

Yaz yelped in surprise. 

"Let's get you warmed up."

The Doctor deposited Yaz so that she was sitting on the end of the bed, a move that confused her companion completely. She resisted the urge to turn around when she heard a drawer opening, shivering in anticipation as she felt the bed dip behind her. 

"I bet you really wanted to look, didn't you?" The Doctor spoke quietly by her ear but Yaz could feel the words in her very bones. 

"Yeah," she admitted, hands fidgeting on her lap. She inhaled sharply as the Doctor settled behind her, slender thighs coming to rest on the outside of her own. She could feel bare breasts against her back, feel the Doctor breathe as she breathed. She was surrounded. 

Clever hands slid up, tickling the sensitive skin of her sides, moving forwards to cup the swell of her breasts. 

"While I keep myself busy, I want you to do the same."

That voice again, right by her ear. There was no mistaking the Doctor's intention. 

Yaz let a tentative hand drift along her inner thigh; despite the touch being her own, she still shivered in response. Warm lips latched onto the column of her neck and Yaz let her head tilt back, safe in the knowledge that the Doctor would catch her. 

"Come on, Yaz. Touch yourself."

The words, tinged with impatience, worked almost instantaneously and Yaz sighed as her fingers encountered wetness, slipping through it in a bid to find her clit.

"That's more like it," the Doctor sighed, pinching Yaz's nipples. 

"Fuck," Yaz groaned, starting to rub herself in a way she knew would get her off. She'd never done this before, not with anybody, but her initial nerves had dissipated almost instantly. The Doctor had that effect. 

"Don't come," the Doctor warned. "Only I can make you come. But get yourself ready."

Yaz swallowed hard, wondering that the Doctor was alluding to and then giving up on caring when she slipped a finger inside. 

"Another," the Doctor encouraged, moments later. 

Yaz moaned loudly as she added another finger. It felt good, if not as good as the Doctor. But the voice in her ear and the feel of her body around her own helped Yaz imagine it was the Doctor's fingers inside her. 

"That's my girl," the Doctor murmured, breath warm on Yaz's neck. "Fuck yourself for me."

"Oh, shit," Yaz whined, feeling herself tighten around her fingers in response to the words. 

Abruptly, the Doctor was gone. 

"Wait, wha-"

Yaz felt like the rug had been pulled out from under her feet, perched precariously as she was with one hand completely preoccupied. 

All rational thought evacuated when Yaz heard the tell-tale sound of a buckle being tightened. Excitement racing through her veins at the thought of what was to come next. Other than herself. 

Sure enough, when the Doctor reappeared in front of her, Yaz knew she was in for an interesting night. 

"That's...new," she settled for. 

"You said you wanted to see my collection," the Doctor replied simply, palming the strap-on. It was longer and wider than anything they had used before. 

"It's also huge," Yaz murmured, eyes widening as the Doctor took a step closer. In truth, it was intimidating to look at, so she cast her eyes back up to a more reassuring sight: a blonde-haired, time-travelling alien who looked at Yaz like she was the best thing that had ever happened to her. 

"I have faith in you," the Doctor shrugged, the glint in her eye letting Yaz know her true feelings. "Just say the word."

Yaz nodded hesitantly. 

"I don't think I can...with my mouth," she mumbled, embarrassed. 

The Doctor shook her head. 

"I don't want your mouth."

Another step. Yaz kept her eyes fixed upwards and her mouth shut.  

"But I do want you. So badly it hurts."

The Doctor leaned down and Yaz felt herself soften into the kiss, nerves forgotten for the time being. Yaz was pretty sure she could kiss the Doctor until the end of time; the world as she knew it fell away until all that she knew was the Doctor's lips moving softly against her own. Soon, too soon, they were gone. 

"On your knees for me." The request was polite enough but there was an undercurrent to it. Yaz's nerves fluttered back to life almost instantly. But she did as requested, remembering the last time the Doctor had taken her like this. It had been intense to say the least. And this one...this one was bigger. 

"You look beautiful," the Doctor murmured, hands grasping hold of Yaz's arse and squeezing, roughly. Yaz felt a thrill at the idea; she had no concept of how she looked like this but the fact that the Doctor thought she looked beautiful on her knees, arse in the air, was incredibly pleasing. Even if she did feel completely exposed. 

"Are you ready for me?"

Yaz nodded as she felt the Doctor line up against her. She tried to forget the size of it but it proved borderline impossible when she felt the Doctor start to push inside. 

"Oh, god," she moaned. "Go slow."

The Doctor shifted slightly and Yaz hissed, feeling a hand start to rub at her lower back. She screwed her eyes shut as she felt more slip inside. It wasn't painful as such, just unfamiliar. 

"Oh, Yaz," the Doctor moaned. "I wish you could see this. It looks incredible."

At that, the Doctor reached around and found her clit, prompting Yaz to sigh happily. Her own hands were busy grasping hold of the duvet, which she was almost certain she could rip in half as she felt the Doctor push inside even further. 

"You're so big," she panted, knuckles white around the material. 

"I wanted you to feel me."

"Mission accomplished," Yaz muttered, mouth opening and closing wordlessly as the Doctor continued to ease herself in. Yaz had never felt so full. The fingertips on her clit continued to circle, detracting from the stretch as she relaxed into the feelings of pleasure the Doctor was eliciting.

Two hands came to rest on her shoulders, guiding her backwards. All of a sudden, Yaz could feel the warmth of the Doctor's thighs on the backs of her legs and they were moulded together. 

 _Holy shit._  

"You did so well," the Doctor breathed. 

Yaz could only grunt in response, her senses focused on one thing and one thing only. And when the Doctor started to draw her hips back, Yaz let out a noise she would normally have been embarrassed to make but she barely even heard herself. The Doctor's hands were still on her shoulders, pulling Yaz backwards as she slowly thrust back inside. 

"Oh!" Yaz keened in disbelief. It felt like the Doctor was even deeper than before. But she had been right. Yaz could take it. Emboldened, she started to move herself backwards, encouraging a quicker pace. She could take anything the Doctor threw at her.

After a few more experimental thrusts, the Doctor seemed to reach the same conclusion. But instead of picking up the pace, she tried something Yaz did not expect. 

Besides the very obvious sensations, which she was still growing accustomed to, Yaz could feel pressure at another entrance entirely. She bit her lip, frozen in place, as the Doctor worked the tip of her thumb inside. Her arms were rigid with tension. 

"Why have you stopped?" The Doctor's tone was hard to read. 

Yaz started to move her hips again, gasping loudly at the feeling. It felt odd, not entirely unpleasant but so unexpected that Yaz didn't quite know what to do. Something just didn't seem right. 

"I want you to feel me everywhere," the Doctor murmured by way of explanation, a hand coming to rest on Yaz's hip to help guide her backwards again.

"Unhhh," Yaz groaned, eyes fluttering shut as she experienced exactly what the Doctor had described. It was slightly overwhelming. And as welcome as the new sensations were, Yaz needed to see the Doctor's face. She felt far too exposed, too vulnerable like this. 

"Custard creams," she blurted, and instantly the pressure was gone. She let out a shaky breath. 

"Yaz?" The Doctor's tone was tentative, almost anxious. "Did I hurt you?"

Yaz shook her head, her hair coming loose and tickling the skin of her bare shoulders. She took a moment to gather her thoughts. 

"Never. I just really need to see your face for...that."

She shuddered as the Doctor carefully eased herself out. And when she turned to look at her, Yaz was gutted to see the look of dismay flash across her face. 

"I hurt you, didn't I?" The Doctor was despondent, flopping onto the bed and reaching for the straps to untie them. Yaz stilled her hands. 

"No. I wouldn't let you." Yaz let her hair frame the Doctor's face as she leaned in for a gentle kiss. 

"We can do that, but I need to see you."

Leaving her hair down, Yaz straddled the Doctor's thighs, reaching for the toy. She felt it, warm and slick in her palm, and without a second thought raised her hips so that she could take the tip inside. 

"Yaz-"

"Shh," Yaz muttered, groaning as she lowered herself, eyes closed. "Be quiet a moment."

The Doctor helped ease her down without another word.

Once she had reached the base and allowed herself a moment to adjust, Yaz opened her eyes. 

"Watch me," she said, and started to move. 

The first few motions were slow, giving them time to get comfortable. But once Yaz started to move her hips a little faster, the Doctor took her cue. A thumb moved up and over Yaz's clit, adding just enough pressure. 

"You can touch me elsewhere," Yaz panted, already out of breath. The Doctor raised an eyebrow, realising that Yaz had completely taken control. 

"You mean…"

Yaz reached for the Doctor's other hand, and without another thought she opened her mouth and took her index finger into it.

The Doctor groaned in disappointment as Yaz took it out after a few teasing moments, pulling it behind her. The Doctor sat up to make sure she could reach, bringing their faces closer together.

"I want you to." Yaz looked the Doctor in the eye as she guided her hand to where she needed it. The trust and respect she saw reflected in her gaze merely confirmed that she'd made the right decision. 

The bed was creaking with their movements and when the Doctor's finger drifted between her arse cheeks, Yaz added a loud moan to the symphony of noises they were making together. The Doctor's finger teased the sensitive skin there, sending sparks of pleasure up Yaz's spine. 

When the Doctor finally slipped inside she cursed, repeatedly, prompting a breathless laugh from Yaz.

"Never...heard you...ungh..swear like that, before," Yaz murmured, frowning as she concentrated. It was a lot to take in. 

"Some situations call for it," the Doctor replied, eyes still fixed on Yaz's face, mouth ajar as she watched. 

Yaz's retort was cut short by a particularly deep thrust that left her speechless. And when the Doctor completed her wish by thrusting her tongue into Yaz's mouth, Yaz knew she was well and truly screwed. She moaned into the kiss, needing to pull away for air but not wanting to. 

Her lungs started to burn as she rolled her hips more quickly, desperate to come. She could feel it on the horizon, a low flame that was being stoked to life by the woman inside her. 

Her next moan was muffled as the Doctor continued to dominate her mouth, only letting Yaz go at the last possible second to pull in much-needed lungfuls of air as she peaked, struggling to support her own weight as she pursued her orgasm to the finish. 

"Fuck!" Yaz shrieked, spasming as it washed over her. She ground her hips sporadically, eyes screwed shut so tightly that she could see stars behind her eyelids.

"Easy, Yaz," the Doctor murmured, a hand running softly over her quaking shoulders. "Shhh."

It took Yaz long moments to move; she had become boneless in the wake of pleasure. But move she did, groaning as the Doctor pulled out and barely managing to get under the covers.

The Doctor disappeared for a moment - Yaz couldn't be sure for how long, time seemed to lose all sense of meaning - and then she was back, sliding underneath the duvet and wrapping Yaz in her arms to calm her. Despite all that had happened, this was always the bit that Yaz loved the most.

"Before you protest, I'm a wonderful big spoon," the Doctor said.  

Yaz chuckled lightly, still dazed. "That you are. And then some."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even sure how to explain this one. I am half awake and should probably go to bed now 😅  
> As always, you can find me on twitter (@_mag_lex) or tumblr (@maglex)


	10. The right to remain silent (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, when the Doctor sleeps over, she has to be quiet.

“Khan, are you still alive?”

Yaz’s radio crackled to life, a welcome reprieve from the silence she’d surrounded herself with. For a Friday night in Sheffield, things were quiet. Too quiet. At least her shift would be over by midnight; the last half hour was starting to drag. 

“Yeah,” she replied. “I appreciate the concern, though.”

The dispatcher sounded bemused when he continued.

“I’ve got someone on the line asking for you.”

That got Yaz’s attention. She shifted in her car seat, immediately intrigued. Anybody who needed her would have called her personal phone, but it had been stubbornly silent all evening. 

“How?”

“I haven’t a clue, Khan. I’ve no idea how she even got this frequency.”

 _She_.

Yaz felt a tingle. It wouldn’t be...would it?

“Can you patch her through?”

There was silence as the dispatcher resumed a conversation at the other end. Yaz waited with bated breath for a response. 

Finally, the radio crackled to life again. 

“She insists she can do it herself, which-”

There was a familiar whirring sound and the dispatcher was suddenly cut off. 

“Mike?” Yaz asked, knowing only too well that the Doctor had switched channels on his behalf. 

“Yaz! There you are, I’ve been trying to get a hold of you for ages.”

“Doctor, what happened to your phone? You could have just texted me.”

A pause. 

“True, but I thought this might be a bit more of a surprise. And you told me not to text you.”

Yaz sighed, passing a hand over her eyes. It had been a long night and she was not quite in the mood for explaining this particular social faux pas to the Doctor. 

“I did, yeah. But that also applies to other forms of communication, you know.”

“Well you should have said, then. Be more specific, Yaz!”

“I kind of thought it would be obvious, Doctor. Even to you.”

The second pause was so long that Yaz wondered if she’d gone too far. She pressed a button on the radio to summon her back. 

“Doctor? Are you there?”

“Hm? Oh, sorry, Yaz. Just recalibrating. You know me, always juggling too many things at once.”

Yaz let the wave of mild frustration wash over her. 

“Why didn’t you try and speak to me once you were finished? It’s not like I’m going anywhere.” Or that whatever you’re recalibrating couldn’t wait, she added silently.

“They’re linked,” the Doctor explained. “I needed to speak to you so I could find your location.”

“Again, there are easier ways…”

Yaz tailed off as she heard the sound of the TARDIS arriving. Despite herself, she felt a prickle of excitement at the prospect of seeing the Doctor. It had been several days since they’d parted ways, and they hadn’t left on the best of terms. In fact it had been the first time that they’d argued, if it could be called an argument. More of a disagreement, really, but even so, Yaz had been upset enough to be grateful of the space. Now, however, she realised that she didn’t want space at all. She wanted to see the Doctor.

Yaz opened the car door as the Doctor opened the TARDIS and they emerged simultaneously. 

“I found you!”

Yaz couldn’t help but smile as the Doctor swung out of the door. 

“You managed to make that far more difficult than it needed to be.”

“I do like a challenge, Yaz.”

Despite her cheerful demeanour, the Doctor shoved her hands in her pockets, keeping her distance. Yaz felt a pang at the gap. It felt weird. She longed to close the distance, to forget about what had happened, but something told her that she needed to stand her ground with the Doctor. Be principled. Yaz leaned against the car instead, arms crossed.

“So...how much longer do you have to work?” the Doctor asked. 

Yaz looked at her watch. 

“23 minutes.”

“Want to...hang out, after? That's what they say, right?”

Yaz raised an eyebrow. 

“We still haven’t talked about why I’m annoyed, Doctor.”

“Because of what I said?”

Yaz nodded. “More like who you said it to.”

“Is she annoyed with me, too?”

Yaz bit the inside of her cheek. 

 

_“It’s bad enough that you disappear for days on end but then I find out that you’re...that she’s…”_

_Najia flapped her hands, clearly annoyed._

_“Why didn’t you tell me?”_

_“I didn’t think you’d want to know,” Yaz admitted. It was true. Although her mum had known she wasn’t straight, she preferred to avoid the topic entirely to avoid interrogations about her love life. It didn’t sit comfortably with either her, or her mum._

_But the Doctor had made it perfectly clear that she only had the best of intentions for Najia Khan’s daughter, and that they’d been on several dates before deciding to take their relationship to the next level, and that she was always careful that they had safe sex._

_Yaz only had time to see her mum’s eyes go wide before she was chivvying the Doctor out of the door and slamming it shut behind her with muttered instructions to stay put. She’d have to deal with the Doctor later. For now, as loathe as she was to admit it, her priority was damage control._

 

Yaz shrugged. 

“Honestly? I’m not sure. She’s still coming to terms with the whole thing.”

The Doctor inspected her boots. 

“I’m sorry, Yaz. I didn’t mean to put my foot in it.”

Her dejected expression made Yaz soften a little. 

“It’s alright. I’m sorry for kicking you out like that.”

She really was. It wasn’t in her character but she’d panicked at the look on her mum’s face. The Doctor shrugged it off, but Yaz could tell she was still hurt. 

“C’mere.”

She beckoned the Doctor over, holding out her arms for a hug that set the world to rights. She’d felt empty without the Doctor. So empty that it had scared her a little. 

“I’ve missed hugging you,” the Doctor murmured. “Although this uniform is a bit poky.”

“Try wearing it,” Yaz huffed, rather keen to get out of it after a long shift. She looked at her watch again. 

“Just enough time to get the car back to the station. Then I need a shower and a change of clothes.”

“And then?”

The Doctor was giving Yaz puppy-dog eyes that she was alarmingly susceptible to. 

“Then we can hang out. On one condition!”

The Doctor tilted her head. “Anything.”

“You have to be quiet. My mum really can’t know you’re there.”

The Doctor nodded once. “A secret sleepover? I can handle that.”

Yaz wasn’t so sure. She reached for the Doctor’s face, holding it in her hands in an effort to convey how serious she was. 

“Are you sure? If she finds out…”

“She won’t, Yaz. I’ll be as quiet as a mouse. Mice are very quiet, aren’t they? Or an ant. They’re even quieter.”

Yaz grinned despite herself. She’d missed the Doctor’s ramblings.

“They're also much smaller than you. Okay. Let’s give it a go.”

In reality, all she cared about was that the Doctor was spending the night with her, in her bed. As much as she enjoyed spending time on the TARDIS, it was much nicer to be at home. For a start, the temperature of her shower was a lot more reliable. 

“I’ll see you there. Meet me outside, but could you park that somewhere else?” Yaz gestured at the TARDIS. “Otherwise my mum will get suspicious.”

“Brilliant, Yaz. I love a bit of covert ops.” 

Yaz waved the Doctor off and watched the TARDIS disappear in her rear-view mirror. The thought that the Doctor would be waiting for her at home sent a thrill through her veins. Thankfully, the drive to the station was brief, and then she hopped into her own car for the short ride home. 

True to her word, the TARDIS was nowhere to be seen, but Yaz could see the Doctor standing by the main entrance to her building. As she locked the car behind her, she tried to keep her pace even as she closed the distance between them. But for the last few steps, the Doctor started to walk towards her, equally keen to meet Yaz half way. 

“I know I’ve just seen you, but-”

Yaz cut her off with a kiss that she’d been contemplating for the past half hour. The Doctor joined in with equal enthusiasm. 

Remembering where they were, Yaz abruptly pulled away, casting around for witnesses. Other than a few drunks on their way into town, the street was empty. 

“Come on,” she muttered, reaching for the Doctor’s hand. “Let’s get you inside.”

* * *

While Yaz showered, she tried not to think about the woman next door. They’d made it inside without issue - everyone else in the household was asleep - and the very idea that she’d smuggled the Doctor into her bedroom gave her an illicit thrill. 

Yaz shook her head. Her mum wouldn’t find out. And right now, she and the Doctor had plenty of missed time to make up for. Too many nights spent apart, alone. Yaz ran her hands across her breasts, imagining they were the Doctor’s hands. She’d had to shoo the Doctor away when she’d suggested they shower together; Yaz’s shower was certainly not big enough for two of them, never mind the fact that the Doctor could be quite clumsy. But it was nice to imagine, and when Yaz let her hand move down towards her thighs, passing between them, the wetness she felt was due entirely to her thoughts, not the shower.

Quickly rinsing off the rest of the soap, Yaz towelled herself impatiently, abandoning all pretence of wearing pyjamas. She could hear the Doctor flicking through the television channels next door, no doubt equally impatient but staying put as requested. Yaz had to smile at the thought. The Doctor was never good at being told what to do but when it came to Yaz, she certainly made the effort.

When she opened the bathroom door, the Doctor almost dropped the remote. 

“Yaz, you…”

The Doctor’s eyes raked over every inch of bare skin as she got to her feet, throwing the remote carelessly to the bed and missing it entirely. It clunked as it hit the floor but Yaz knew the sound was innocent enough. She only hoped that any noises they made going forward could be excused as similarly simple bumps in the night.

“Why are you still wearing clothes?” Yaz murmured, revelling in the attention the Doctor was giving her. The Doctor had removed her coat and shoes but was otherwise fully dressed, something that Yaz intended to remedy as quickly as she could. She slipped her fingers under the Doctor’s suspenders while the Doctor undid the button of her trousers, letting them fall to the floor without ceremony as Yaz reached for the hem of her shirts. 

The warmth of the Doctor’s body so close to her own was distracting and Yaz walked them both back towards the bed, nudging the Doctor to sit down on the edge as she tugged her shirts up and over her head. The move left her hair in disarray and Yaz smoothed it gently before guiding the Doctor’s mouth to her stomach, sighing as soft lips traced her abs. 

Strong hands slid around her backside, holding her in place as the Doctor worshipped her skin. Yaz bit her lip as her legs started to wobble, made weak by the Doctor’s mouth. 

_So far, so good._

Yaz reached for the Doctor’s bra while she was busy, reluctantly moving away to slide it off and push the Doctor down onto the bed. The Doctor opened her mouth to protest but before she could say anything, Yaz laid a finger over her moist lips. 

“Shh,” she whispered. “You have to be quiet, remember?” 

“I can be quiet,” the Doctor affirmed, wincing a little at the volume of her voice. 

“We can’t test that theory,” Yaz whispered. “You will be quiet.”

The Doctor swallowed hard; Yaz could see the muscles of her neck move and she let her lips trace them as she straddled the Doctor’s lap. On one hand, she needed the Doctor to be silent, but on the other it was surprisingly satisfying to know that she was having a hard time being quiet with Yaz in her lap. 

Calloused hands traced Yaz’s sides and she squirmed slightly at the ticklish sensation. 

“Are you trying to make me laugh?” she huffed, pulling away from the Doctor’s neck. 

The Doctor’s face was the picture of innocence, but Yaz knew better. 

“I’d actually put money on you being the first to make a noise,” she said.

“We’ll see about that,” the Doctor murmured, bringing a hand up to brush against Yaz’s nipple. It hardened instantly but Yaz smirked as she successfully bit back a sigh of pleasure. 

The Doctor frowned. 

“That normally does the trick,” she muttered, lifting up her other hand to make life doubly difficult. Yaz let her eyes slide shut as she focused on the Doctor’s hands, trying to concentrate. When it became too difficult to hold back the sounds her body wanted to make, Yaz leaned over to kiss the woman beneath her. 

As she did so, a muffled moan escaped. The Doctor froze. 

“Did you…”

Yaz shook her head. 

“No,” she whispered. “That was you.”

The Doctor squinted at her in disbelief. 

“Not sure,” she murmured. “I’ll allow one free pass, Yaz.”

“Very generous,” Yaz replied before keeping her mouth busy elsewhere. She dotted kisses across the Doctor’s collarbones, feeling the bone under her lips; seconds later her mouth was tracing the curve of the Doctor’s breast, which was wonderfully soft and sensitive. Strong fingers guided her towards a stiff nipple that was desperate for attention and Yaz obliged, drawing it into her mouth and feeling the Doctor go rigid underneath her almost instantly. 

The only sign she got was a sharp inhale but otherwise the Doctor was surprisingly quiet, and Yaz started to wonder if her worries about the Doctor being loud had been unfounded.

As her tongue set to work, Yaz’s free hand moved down, tugging on the Doctor’s underwear as the Doctor shifted impatiently on the duvet. The Doctor’s hands moved to help, then her leg joined in and kicked the material across the room to land somewhere completely unknown. Yaz was sure they’d find them in the morning but right now they had more important things to worry about. 

More important things like getting the Doctor off. Yaz gently pressed between the Doctor’s legs and instantly yanked her hand away when the Doctor moaned loudly. 

The Doctor clamped a hand over her own mouth, mortified. 

They waited in silence for sounds of life from within the flat. Yaz cast a glance at the clock on her bedside table. It was past 1am, and with any luck, even Sonya would be fast asleep by now. 

Exhaling heavily, Yaz let her heart rate return to normal. 

“I win that bet,” she whispered, smiling at the blush that had tinged the Doctor’s cheeks. She leaned over to speak directly into her ear. 

“We’ll just have to go with plan B.”

The Doctor nodded, apparently scared to say a single word. 

“Okay?”

The Doctor nodded again, hands clenched at her sides. 

“Relax,” Yaz whispered, reaching for the Doctor’s hand and placing it on her hip. “You can touch me.”

The feel of Yaz’s skin was enough to settle the Doctor and Yaz could feel the tension slowly dissipate from the body underneath hers. 

“That’s it,” she murmured, settling herself so that she could support her weight on one arm, the other moving between them. “I want you to feel good.”

Yaz was kind. She could have drawn things out but she was just as desperate to touch the Doctor as the Doctor was to be touched. The moment she reached between the Doctor’s legs, Yaz sealed their lips in a kiss, swallowing the subtle sounds the Doctor made as her finger passed over her clit.  

She moved slowly, taking her time. Beneath her, the Doctor shifted, adjusting to the feeling. Her hips started to subtly rock, encouraging Yaz to pick up the pace. 

“You ready?”

The Doctor nodded and Yaz moved to kiss her again, this time using her tongue to demand entry to her mouth as she slipped a finger inside. 

Yaz could feel the Doctor’s moan reverberate as she tried to swallow it up, waiting for the Doctor to settle once more before she started to move her hand. But when she did start to move again, it became very apparent that the Doctor would have difficulties staying quiet after all. 

It wasn’t surprising, really. The Doctor was talkative to say the least and in bed she could be loud. Yaz loved hearing her. But watching her struggle to stay quiet was something of a turn on, and Yaz delighted in it. 

She resolutely chased the Doctor’s mouth with her own as she started to pump her finger, claiming every noise that fell from her lips. But when she slid another finger inside, the Doctor’s mouth fell away instantly and she groaned into the room, biting her lip as she tried to stop making any more sounds. 

“Shhhh,” Yaz murmured, capturing the Doctor’s lips as she let her thumb come up to press firmly against her clit. The Doctor’s muffled moans were also proving hard to contain given the fact that Yaz needed to pull away to breathe every now and again. 

After a few more thrusts, and another moan, Yaz realised her plan wouldn’t work. It felt like they would be discovered at any moment.

“Doctor? We’re moving to plan C.”

The Doctor nodded, head tossing on the pillow as Yaz withdrew her fingers. She exhaled loudly once they left her body, apparently mourning their loss. 

For a second, Yaz debated which hand to use to keep the Doctor quiet; then she simply switched her hand for her mouth, letting the Doctor taste her own arousal on her palm as Yaz’s tongue made contact with her clit. 

The Doctor’s back arched off the bed as Yaz’s hand clamped over her mouth, effectively sealing it shut and preventing any noises from escaping. There was the odd muffled groan but this technique was far more effective, Yaz mused, lapping at the Doctor’s clit with her tongue. She could feel the Doctor’s breaths from her nose, her lips pressed hard against her palm. Most of all, she could hear the noises she herself was making; her mouth was noisy in the quiet of the room, but that couldn’t be helped. The Doctor was just so wet.

Yaz started to bob her head, letting her tongue and lips work together to speed things up a little. It was hard to gauge how close the Doctor was without fingers inside her. Normally, the Doctor would be very vocal as she neared orgasm and Yaz found that she missed the sounds she made; but she could get a sense of how well she was doing from the way the Doctor started to grind herself against her face. 

Strong legs suddenly clamped over Yaz’s ears and she struggled to keep her hand in place as the Doctor threw her head back, breathing hard. Yaz could feel the shivers wracking the Doctor’s body as she came, a hand in her hair gently urging her away when the sensations became too much. 

Slowly, Yaz removed her hand from the Doctor’s mouth, wary of any errant noises escaping from it.

“Alright?”

The Doctor nodded. 

“Just about,” she murmured.

Yaz moved to one side, feeling the heat throb between her legs almost unbearably. Bringing the Doctor off like that had been a power trip that Yaz never knew she’d wanted. And never one to waste an opportunity, she leapt onto the next idea that popped into her head. 

“Can you keep going? Because I have an idea.”

The Doctor looked puzzled as Yaz moved, turning herself so that she was facing away. Her head was still between the Doctor’s legs, but it was only when she swung a leg over the Doctor’s chest that it clicked. 

“This should keep us both quiet.”

“Yasmin Khan, have I ever told you how much I love you?”

Yaz didn’t get the chance to answer because then the Doctor’s hands wrapped firmly around her hips and pulled her down towards her mouth. 

* * *

Normally, the Doctor would have been up with the birds. But since the birds were already awake by the time Yaz had suggested they actually go to bed, she was still fast asleep when Najia Khan knocked on Yaz’s bedroom door the next morning. 

The noise instantly roused Yaz. 

“Yasmin?” Najia called through the wood.

“Shit,” Yaz muttered, rolling over to nudge the Doctor awake. The Doctor was gloriously naked, creamy skin on show for the world to see. She wasn’t even in the sheets; she’d told Yaz before that she was always too warm to sleep with them. On a regular day, Yaz would have appreciated this, but the fact that only a regular, unlocked door separated them from her mum was enough to induce major panic.

“Doctor!” Yaz hissed. 

The Doctor grumbled something and rubbed at her face, stubbornly refusing to open her eyes. 

“Doctor, wake up!” Desperate, Yaz gave her a gentle kick. Nothing. For someone who claimed they didn’t need to sleep, the Doctor was doing a convincing job of suggesting otherwise. 

So Yaz did the next best thing. She reached for the duvet, pulling it over the Doctor and hoping that she wouldn’t wake.

“Yasmin, are you awake?”

“Yes, sorry!” 

Yaz heard the tremor in her own voice and wondered if she could pass it off as tiredness. 

“I just woke up.”

The doorknob turned and Yaz realised too late that the Doctor’s underwear was on the floor by the doorway. 

“Oh! Sorry, Yasmin. Did you get in late?”

“Mmhmm,” Yaz nodded, praying to whoever was listening that the Doctor wouldn’t miraculously wake up or that her mum wouldn't look at the floor. She didn’t want to calculate the odds of either.

“Bit tired,” she yawned, hoping her mum would take the hint.

“Of course, love. I’ll leave you to it, I just wanted to check you made it home in one piece. Would you like a cup of tea?”

Yaz felt her stomach drop as the bed shifted and the Doctor’s head emerged from the duvet, hair mussed and face dopey with sleep. 

“Ooh I’d love a cuppa.”

Yaz could see the shock paint itself across her mother’s face in real time. She groaned, letting her head fall into her hands. The moment of mortification was prolonged, and Yaz wished for the ground to swallow her up. Unfortunately, it did not. 

“I’ve done it again, haven’t I?” 

Yaz raised her head to look at the Doctor, feeling Najia’s eyes boring into her. 

“Yes,” the Khans replied, simultaneously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I have no idea what I've just written. I blame jetlag. 
> 
> But I'd love to know if you liked it!
> 
> And if you want to prompt me, feel free. This one was conjured up by my very tired brain so it can be a while in between chapters 🙃
> 
> As always, you can find me on Tumblr (maglex) or Twitter (@_mag_lex)


	11. Touch (E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I haven't updated this fic in 2 months! Jeez. Here's a little something based on a prompt from an anon on Curious Cat, who I have to thank for planting such an awesome image in my head that I had to write it ASAP! Honestly I wrote all of this this morning, so I hope it's not too terrible and fits what you had in your mind :)

Yaz yawned as she eased herself onto the sofa, tucking her feet under her legs to keep them warm. She had no idea what time it was, other than late; regardless, venturing out into the TARDIS without socks at any time of day was always foolish. 

The Doctor frowned at her over the edge of her book, the 83rd edition of _Quantum Mechanics for the Moderately Intelligent._ Her feet were propped up on a low coffee table, boots kicked off to one side, coat draped over the arm of the couch. Her relative state of undress was the Doctor’s only concession to the fact that they were having some downtime, and Yaz was surprised to find her pursuing a more sedentary activity than one that required the use of a welding helmet, which seemed to be necessary for most of her extracurricular activities.

"You're up late. Can't sleep?"

Yaz shook her head.

"No. I can't seem to switch off." 

She had been lying in bed for the past few hours, completely distracted by thoughts of the woman currently sitting next to her. Not that she'd say that aloud, of course; admitting the depth of her feelings was something she'd save for future Yaz, hopefully one who was more capable of expressing herself properly. 

And right now, Yaz had no idea how to tell the Doctor what was on her mind. 

"Want me to read to you?" the Doctor asked, already thumbing through the pages. "There's a really good section on the uncertainty principle that will knock your socks off."

Yaz stifled a laugh when she saw that the Doctor was genuinely excited at the prospect. 

"No, thanks. I’ll give that one a miss if that’s okay."

"Hmm...hot chocolate? I know you like that, you told me back on Amara."

Yaz was touched that the Doctor even remembered her mentioning it all those months ago. She shook her head in frustration, unable to put a finger on why she was so unsettled. 

"Honestly? I think I feel restless. Like I have too much energy." Yaz dimly realised that she was fidgeting with the edge of her pyjama top, an old t-shirt she’d bought at a gig years ago. Her pyjama shorts were equally old, but they were comfortable and loose and they reminded her of home when she was sleeping elsewhere.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow over the top of her book. 

"Too much energy? Did you want to tire yourself out?"

Although the Doctor kept her expression and body language neutral, Yaz felt a flare of arousal at the idea and knew exactly what the Doctor was driving at. She would never normally decline the offer of stripping the Doctor naked and having her way with her but tonight, she had a feeling it would actually make things worse rather than better. 

Yaz sighed. Until now, every time they'd slept together she'd politely turned the Doctor down when she tried to return the favour. And every time she did, Yaz knew she was making the situation more unsustainable. Why would the Doctor want to be with her if she couldn't even touch her? 

"Yaz?"

Yaz realised she'd zoned out. Maybe she should try and sleep, after all. If she sorted herself out alone, maybe that would help. But the Doctor was looking at her with such blatant desire that Yaz could feel her resolve start to crumble. 

"You remember what I told you about my last relationship?" she asked. 

The Doctor nodded, knowing better than to speak. She was normally so talkative that it took Yaz a while to learn that the Doctor knew exactly when words were - and weren't - needed. She was a surprisingly good listener.

This time, though, Yaz could feel the silence eating away at her nerve, her only accompaniment the quiet hum of the TARDIS. It didn't feel real that she was here, right now, with this woman looking at her like that. Yaz took a shaky breath and a cool hand clasped around her own, giving her the support she needed to continue. 

"He was a bit of a dick, really. Whenever he touched me it was always so...quick. Like a chore. And never really on my terms, just a quick fumble and... you know."

Yaz trailed off, embarrassed, but the Doctor was looking at her with nothing but affection. 

"It's partly why I haven't been ready for you to touch me," she continued, feeling her cheeks burn with embarrassment. Yaz wasn't sure why she found this so difficult because the Doctor was very open about sex - and what she liked, and what she wanted to do, and how keen she was to explore her body - but Yaz? Yaz was not so sure she knew any of those things. She did, however, hugely enjoy helping the Doctor figure them out about herself. 

But that wasn't what had kept her awake. No, what kept her awake was the realisation that the Doctor could help her figure these things out in return and once Yaz acknowledged that, there was no way she could sleep. Images of the Doctor’s hands on her had driven her to distraction and it was a struggle to reconcile them with the anxiety she harboured about being touched. But the Doctor...well, the Doctor was different to anybody else she’d ever met.

"I enjoy being in control, I guess," she thought aloud. "Is that weird?"

"Not at all, Yaz," the Doctor said. "And there's no rush to figure it all out. It's not a race. Although I do love a good race, particularly a three-legged race, or even an egg and spoon race every now and again, but-"

"Where does your mind go to?" Yaz laughed, feeling herself relax in the Doctor’s company. The Doctor grinned at her and Yaz wondered why she would ever deny her anything. 

"Oh, several places, all at once.”

“It’s amazing,” Yaz mused. “Your mind. I don’t think I can keep up with it.”

“You don’t need to, Yaz. Besides, I don’t think you’d much enjoy being in here a lot of the time,” the Doctor smiled sadly, closing her book. 

 _This is what people did when they were together_ , Yaz thought. Let things slip when others weren’t looking. She was sure the Doctor wouldn’t have said such a thing if the two of them hadn’t been alone. Yaz reached for the Doctor’s hand, holding it carefully in her own. 

“Either way, it’s pretty amazing, you know?” Yaz offered. “I reckon you wouldn’t have quite so many issues or hang-ups as I do.”

“I wouldn’t call them issues, Yaz. They’re just what make you, you. And I like you. You know that, right?”

Yaz smiled into a kiss that left her wanting more. 

“You know, while I was thinking about three-legged races, I also thought of an idea,” the Doctor said as she pulled away. “A good one. Why don't you join me?"

The book was promptly forgotten and dropped to the floor as the Doctor patted her thigh, bringing her legs closer together. Yaz accepted the invitation, spreading her own legs as she straddled the Doctor's lap. The move brought them into much closer proximity and Yaz could have sworn she saw flecks of gold when she looked into the Doctor's eyes. She looped her arms loosely around the Doctor's neck, balancing herself, and sighed as she felt careful hands rest on her hips.

"See this? This gives you control, Yaz. If you don't like anything I do, all you need to do is get up."

"I think I see what you mean, yeah." Yaz shifted, feeling the material of the Doctor's trousers beneath her bare legs. It felt a little out of balance that the Doctor was fully clothed while she was in her pyjamas but it helped keep her mind on track. Normally she'd want to strip the Doctor bare and push aside her own pleasure but tonight, this was all going to be about her. It felt selfish but Yaz ignored that side of her screaming for attention.

“Normally we do this the other way around,” she murmured. 

“We do, yes. I mean, I’m not opposed to the idea, but I think it’s high time you replaced those memories with something better. Not to play my own horn but I’m pretty sure I can blow them out of the water.”

The Doctor’s hands moved down to cup her backside, holding Yaz in place. 

"Your body is amazing, Yaz. It looks amazing, it feels amazing, and from a biological perspective it's just incredible. Can I try and show you what I mean?"

 _The million dollar question_. Yaz nodded, worried that if she opened her mouth she’d screw this up. What could she say to that, anyway? Any half-baked response died on her lips when the Doctor traced the skin of her arms with the tips of her fingers. 

“Touch is the first sense that human beings develop. I always thought that made it the most important. You could compensate for other senses but touch...being numb to the world, it would be unbearable.”

Yaz was pretty certain that the Doctor’s touch was unbearable in the best possible way - she was teasing, drawing mindless patterns on her skin with such a light touch that it was borderline ticklish. 

“All of those nerve endings I’m triggering are sending messages to your brain, Yaz, to let you know I’m here. They’re telling you how much pressure I’m exerting, whether the sensation is dangerous or harmless.”

The Doctor continued her exploration of Yaz’s skin, moving her hands down towards the tops of her thighs. 

“But pleasure? Pleasure doesn’t just come from stimulating nerve endings. Pleasure is a whole other entity. It’s marvellous, really, and it can be created in so many different ways and combinations.”

The Doctor leaned in, tilting her head at the last second so that she could reach Yaz’s neck with her mouth. 

“And if you play your cards right, pleasure can turn into arousal,” she murmured, placing the softest of kisses against the skin under Yaz’s ear. Yaz shivered; the Doctor had instantly found the skin that drove her wild. 

“Erogenous zones,” she continued. “Everyone is different but I think I’ve just found one,” she smiled, and Yaz nodded, unable to speak. 

“Only certain people get to discover these, and I want to learn all of yours.”

Yaz tightened her grip around the Doctor’s neck when her lips made contact again, mouthing over the skin so gently that Yaz was shocked to realise how effective the technique was. She’d always thought that harder was better, but here the Doctor was proving her entirely wrong. The touch was teasing, winding her up in a way she’d never felt before. Combined with the feel of a hand snaking under her t-shirt and touching the bare skin of her back, Yaz could barely concentrate on anything else.

“Of course, they’re only a small part of foreplay,” the Doctor continued, her hands softly stroking Yaz’s sides. “But touch is so important. It can’t be rushed.”

She looked at Yaz as one of her hands toyed with the hem of her shirt. 

“May I?” she asked, fingers sliding just underneath. More than anything, Yaz wanted the Doctor to continue touching her but she was completely naked under her pyjamas. She always hated baring herself to someone for the first time, but this was the Doctor. And she was looking at her with such awe that Yaz felt her nerves abate just enough to nod. 

The Doctor slowly guided the material over her head and at the feel of cool air on her exposed chest, Yaz wrapped her arms around herself. 

“You’re beautiful, Yaz. You don’t need to hide from me. Every part of you is just perfect. And seeing you like this...well, it does things to me,” the Doctor admitted, and Yaz could see that her cheeks had flushed. 

“It’s doing things to me, too,” Yaz acknowledged. “I think this scares me.”

“Scares you? Why?”

“Because you’re...you, and I trust you more than anyone I’ve ever met. And that scares me. I feel like I’m naked around you, in more ways than one. And I want to be, believe me, I do, but...it’s hard to be.”

Yaz ducked her head, annoyed that she couldn’t explain how she felt. 

“This doesn’t have to be scary, Yaz. We don’t have to do anything. This isn’t a race, remember? As much as I love a good race.”

Yaz laughed at that, lifting her head and locking eyes with the Doctor. 

“You’re the most stunning thing I’ve ever seen.”

The Doctor’s words were so earnest that Yaz could feel her arms loosen of their own volition, relaxing back by her sides. If the Doctor had a superpower it certainly revolved around her way with words because she seemed to be able to do anything with them. 

“Intimacy is a very important part of pleasure, you know,” the Doctor continued, eyes wide as she took in the sight before her. “And of course, sex is just as important. But you can’t really have one without the other. Sex without intimacy is nowhere near as pleasurable as the two together.”

Yaz let her hand drift up into the Doctor’s hair, sliding it through as the Doctor ducked her head and kissed around her nipple, one hand lightly massaging her breast. 

“You have to take your time though,” the Doctor continued, kissing around the sensitive skin. “Pleasure should be cultivated.”

Yaz sighed, her hand tightening in the Doctor’s hair as she drifted close and then moved away. 

“I think you’re doing a good job of that,” she breathed, feeling heat low in her belly from the simple touch alone. “That feels good.”

“Good,” the Doctor smirked, closing her eyes as she finally closed her mouth around the sensitive skin, and Yaz gasped when she felt a warm tongue caress her nipple.

“Oh, god,” she groaned. The Doctor was really good at this, and Yaz wondered how much she’d been missing out on. Apparently the Doctor was thoroughly enjoying herself too, if her quiet moans were anything to go by as she licked and sucked expertly. 

“I’m sorry,” Yaz gasped, feeling her hips shift as the Doctor moved to her other breast. 

“What for?” the Doctor breathed, pulling back instantly. Yaz almost whined when she stopped. 

“For not doing this before,” Yaz admitted, pulling the Doctor’s mouth back to her breast. “Don’t stop.”

But after several minutes, Yaz knew she’d gone past the point of no return. She could feel her shorts practically clinging to her, her arousal spreading like wildfire. 

“Do you know how many neural systems are involved in arousal?” the Doctor asked when she finally pulled away. Her lips were wet and Yaz could feel her nipples harden even more as cold air touched damp skin. _Fuck_.

“Doctor, don’t take this the wrong way, but right now I couldn’t care less,” Yaz said. “I need you to keep touching me.”

“Your wish is my command,” the Doctor nodded, pupils fully blown. She was clearly enjoying herself as much as Yaz was. “Did you want me to…”

She trailed off, a hand drifting along the edge of Yaz’s pyjama shorts. 

“Yes.”

Rather than wait for Yaz to move and take them off, the Doctor simply ran a curious fingertip along the inside of the waistband. 

“They should be elastic enough,” she murmured. “If you didn’t want to take them off just yet?”

Yaz shook her head. 

“I don’t care. Please, just touch me.”

With that she reached down and guided the Doctor’s hand inside her shorts, embarrassment long gone. It was a distant memory by the time the Doctor’s fingers finally reached her folds, which were slick and hot and more than ready for the Doctor’s attention. 

“Wow, Yaz. I’m glad to see that foreplay worked.”

“That, and because I know it’s you touching me,” Yaz sighed, feeling nimble fingers part her gently. She reached out for the Doctor’s suspenders, hands grasping them reflexively as the Doctor’s hand moved within her shorts.

“Hmm,” the Doctor hummed, her fingertips probing carefully. “Right now, your heart is pumping faster, triggering a chain of events that mean you’re more receptive to penetration.”

Only the Doctor could say something like that and make it sound remotely sexy, Yaz mused. 

“Would you like that? Not now, but later?” she asked, and Yaz realised what she was getting at. 

“Yes. But only if you stop talking,” she muttered, feeling the Doctor’s fingers start to rub gentle circles around her clit. “I love your mind, but right now I need your hand.”

“I can work with that,” the Doctor agreed, keeping her mouth occupied elsewhere as she latched onto Yaz’s neck again, this time sucking harder than before. Yaz realised she was going to have one hell of a hickey in the morning but she didn’t care because the sensation made her shiver, writhing in the Doctor’s lap as her fingers continued exploring beneath her shorts. 

She was so swollen that she could barely feel the Doctor’s fingers at first but she definitely noticed once they started to circle her clit more firmly. Slowly but surely the Doctor trailed her fingers from her clit down to her entrance, then back up again, like she was marking a path between the two. Yaz could feel her arousal guiding the motion and she found herself chasing the contact, practically encouraging the Doctor’s fingers inside whenever they dipped down again. With each pass of the Doctor's fingers, Yaz became more and more desperate to feel them inside her. 

But the Doctor was taking her sweet time, practicing what she’d been preaching throughout this particular interlude. Yaz almost whined when she finally felt blessed pressure at her entrance. 

“Inside, please. Fuck me.”

Yaz hid her face in the Doctor’s neck, partly in mortification at what she’d just said but also to muffle her cry as the Doctor finally slipped inside. But it wasn’t quite enough; Yaz could feel herself clamping down but she needed more, much more. 

“Another, please. Another.”

The Doctor shook her head, starting a deliberately slow pace as she curved her finger inside and pushed, her palm resting against Yaz’s clit. Yaz resigned herself to the fact that the Doctor was going to make her wait and instead focused on the sensations rippling through her from such a simple motion. It was incredible, really, what the Doctor had achieved with simple words and touches. Yaz had never been so aroused, so in thrall to someone else. And the fact that it was the Doctor…Yaz was certain she’d never be in thrall to anybody in quite the same way. 

She could hear the Doctor’s breathing increase as she started to move her arm faster, but otherwise the other woman was quiet as she’d asked. Yaz realised she was barely making a sound herself, too focused on the feelings the Doctor was evoking from her body. She’d never felt anything like it. But it still wasn’t quite enough and she knew the Doctor was holding back, trying to draw things out. 

“Now?” she whined, and she could have cried in relief when she felt another finger slip inside. 

“Fuck,” she groaned. The pressure pulled at something deep inside of her, hooking her and pulling, hard. The Doctor seemed to notice, too, because she moaned when she felt fresh arousal coat her palm. 

“You feel amazing,” the Doctor said, biting her lip in concentration as she picked up the pace. The position was no doubt uncomfortable, Yaz realised, but that didn’t deter the Doctor; if anything, it seemed to make her even more determined to bring Yaz to a climax. 

Her words simply served to drive home the fact that she was inside Yaz, fucking her. Yaz couldn’t help but hold onto the Doctor’s arm, feeling her bicep move subtly underneath her shirts. 

“You’re so good,” Yaz moaned, wanting to say more but unable to string a proper sentence together. “So fucking good.”

“I try,” the Doctor panted, her breaths puffing against Yaz’s cheek. Yaz looked down to see the Doctor’s arm moving subtly between them, and when she saw the Doctor’s hand moving rhythmically beneath her shorts she almost lost it then and there. 

She clenched around the fingers inside her, pre-empting what was to come, and the Doctor slowed her pace. 

“What? No, no, don’t you dare,” Yaz groaned, feeling the Doctor panting against her neck. 

“It’s all about the build up, Yaz,” the Doctor said, breathless. “I want you to remember this.”

“I’ll remember it as the time I broke up with you at this rate,” Yaz complained, only half serious. But her complaints faded away as the Doctor’s slick fingers slid out and returned to her clit, circling it carefully. 

“Not everyone can orgasm from penetration,” the Doctor explained, as if it would make up for the cruel move she’d just pulled. “For some, it’s all about clitoral stimulation.”

“Well I’m pretty sure I can do both,” Yaz muttered, already distracted by the teasing touch and long past the point of being embarrassed about what they were describing. It felt like they’d turned a corner. 

“I didn’t want you to feel like you were missing out,” the Doctor explained. “But if you insist.”

With a moment’s warning she thrust back inside, starting an almost brutal pace that made Yaz cry out in surprise and pure pleasure, tipping her head back as she started to ride the fingers inside her, hands gripping the Doctor’s shoulders to stay grounded. 

It didn’t take long after that. The heel of the Doctor’s hand bumped her clit with every thrust, her fingers curving inside to hit just so, and Yaz could feel herself getting tighter and tighter with every move, working her way up to a mind-blowing climax. 

“I- fuck,” she cursed, breathing hard as it crashed down on her all at once, intense sheets of pleasure that almost knocked her off balance. She could dimly feel the Doctor’s hand on her back, holding her in place on her lap as she fucked her through it; most of all, she could feel herself contracting, rippling, coming hard around the Doctor’s fingers. 

“Fuck,” Yaz repeated, transferring her white-knuckle grip to the back of the sofa as she let her body weight come to rest on her arms, catching her breath. The Doctor was breathing just as hard, hand still moving gently within her shorts, but when Yaz shuddered she finally removed it. 

Her other hand, which was still resting on Yaz’s back, started making a soothing pattern on the bare skin.

The sound of their harsh breaths seemed to echo in Yaz’s ears, underlined by the thud of her racing heartbeat. It took more than a few minutes for her to settle, during which she relaxed into the Doctor’s arms and came to terms with what they’d just done. She’d surprised herself; the Doctor, on the other hand, had been unsurprisingly very good. 

“Thank you, Yaz,” the Doctor murmured, voice low in her ear. 

“What for?” Yaz asked, genuinely confused. 

“For sharing yourself with me like that.”

Yaz pushed herself upright. 

“I know I’m not the most expressive,” she mumbled. The Doctor was normally very vocal in bed but Yaz knew she’d been quiet, distracted by the magic the Doctor had been working between her legs. 

The Doctor shook her head. 

“You are. Your face is beautifully expressive.” 

Yaz shivered, feeling the chill settle in now that they’d stopped moving quite so enthusiastically. She couldn’t help but wonder what she’d looked like; she had never let go of her inhibitions like that before, but the Doctor was gazing at her with such affection that Yaz had to assume it had been equally enjoyable for her. 

“Was that...okay?” she asked, gratefully accepting her t-shirt from the Doctor’s hands and slipping it back over her head. 

“Oh Yaz. That was just the start. Just wait until we see what this tongue can do.”


	12. Tux (E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't gonna post this cos I wrote it in a bit of a rush but a turn of events means this is now seeing the light of day.
> 
> Dedicated to the cc anon who hates my smut :)
> 
> If you did like it - please do let me know 🙂

“Never do that again, will you?”

The Doctor made a beeline for Yaz as soon as he clapped eyes on her, wrapping her arms tight around her companion. 

“Can’t breathe,” Yaz mumbled, but her arms were wrapped just as tightly around the other woman, reluctant to let go. 

“At least you’re still breathing,” the Doctor replied, abruptly relaxing her grip and holding Yaz at arm’s length as she looked her up and down. 

“You’re still in one piece, yes? No parts missing?”

Yaz shook her head. “Just a bit shaken, is all.”

“That’s putting it mildly,” Graham chipped in, and the Doctor spun on her heel. She’d forgotten about the others. 

“Graham! Ryan! I’m so glad you’re alright.”

“Not quite as glad as you are to see Yaz,” Ryan commented, and the Doctor put her hands on her hips, ready to protest, when Yaz wrapped a hand around her arm and squeezed. 

“You can admit it, Doctor. They’ve already figured it out.”

The Doctor’s face crumpled slightly. 

“Really? I thought I’d done such a good job.”

“You’re not that great at keeping a secret, Doc. Your face really gives it away.”

“Yeah, that and we found you both kissing the other day.”

Graham nudged Ryan in the ribs with his elbow, ignoring the grumble he elicited in response. 

“What Ryan means to say is, we’re happy for you. I think we should probably leave you to it,” Graham said, loosening the top button of his shirt. “I also think it’s high time we got out of these bloody penguin suits, don’t you, son?”

“And I think it’s high time I got you out of yours,” Yaz murmured to the Doctor, sliding a hand underneath the back of her tuxedo jacket and smoothing over the shirt underneath it. “As much as it pains me to do so. You look incredible.”

For once, the Doctor was speechless. 

“Come on, Doctor. I don’t know about you, but I need to burn off some of this adrenaline.”

The Doctor didn’t need to be told twice, willingly following Yaz into the depths of the TARDIS, mind moving a mile a minute. The moment the bedroom door shut behind them she sensed her opportunity, grabbing Yaz by the arms and turning them both so that Yaz was pushed up against the wall, bringing their lips together so fast that their teeth clashed. 

“Whoah,” Yaz laughed, pushing against the Doctor’s shoulders. “What’s got into you?”

“I wasn’t sure I’d see you again,” the Doctor admitted, sliding her hands into the back pockets of Yaz’s jeans and squeezing. Yaz’s eyes fluttered slightly, her mouth open as she leaned into the Doctor’s body. 

“I didn’t know I’d get to feel you again,” the Doctor continued. “It drove me mad, I chased after the plane and everything but I couldn’t catch up and all I could think about was that you were on it. Without me.”

“It was pretty terrifying,” Yaz murmured, hands resting on the Doctor’s shoulders. “I’ve never heard Graham scream like that.”

The Doctor shook her head. “I can’t even imagine.”

“But you got us out, Doctor. You got us out, and now we’re alive, and alone, and we’re talking far too much.” 

Yaz smirked into the next kiss, which was much more gentle but no less passionate. But when the Doctor made a move to shed her jacket, she protested. 

“No. Keep it on.”

The Doctor cocked her head. 

“I have an idea.” Yaz brought their faces closer together so that her mouth was right by the Doctor’s ear, and whispered into it. She felt the sharp intake of breath as her words registered and heard the breathy sigh that followed. 

“Wait right there,” the Doctor murmured. “I’ll be back in a jiff.”

It didn’t take her more than a few minutes to do as Yaz had requested but the wait was still far too long. Yaz shifted, unsure whether to start undressing or just try and lean as seductively as she could against the wall, which was both difficult and uncomfortable. She opted for the middle ground, removing her jacket and unbuttoning her shirt just enough to flash a hint of cleavage. Thankfully, the Doctor didn’t seem to notice her discomfort because her attention was immediately drawn by the skin on show, almost as much as Yaz’s was taken by the noticeable bulge in the Doctor’s trousers. 

“Looks like someone’s pleased to see me,” Yaz said, instantly cringing at the line. The Doctor ignored it, pushing Yaz back against the wall and pinning her there with her own body. Yaz never failed to be surprised by her sheer strength and was grateful that the Doctor wasn’t put off by her poor attempt at seduction. It seemed a bit pointless, anyway, given how badly both of them seemed to want this.

“Didn’t know I’d get to do this again,” the Doctor said, grabbing Yaz by the hips and trailing hot, messy kisses down her neck. They were hurried, almost sloppy, but Yaz couldn’t stop the moan that escaped as the Doctor’s lips worshipped every inch of available skin. The grip on her hips was tight, holding her in place as the Doctor took what she wanted. Yaz offered it freely, her back arching as much as it could, offering herself up for the Doctor to take, and take, and take.

A hand moved up to grab one of her breasts through her shirt and bra, massaging roughly. Yaz cried out into the room, only for it to be swallowed by the Doctor’s greedy mouth. The Doctor slid a foot between Yaz’s own, impatiently kicking her legs apart and sliding a thigh between them. The bulge in her trousers pressed against Yaz’s core and she moaned again, the sound devoured by eager lips. 

“Enough warming up,” Yaz moaned, reaching down with trembling hands for the fly of the Doctor’s trousers as the Doctor reached for her own, unbuttoning them effortlessly and tugging them down to her knees. 

“Do you have…”

The Doctor smiled at her as she retrieved a bottle from her pocket, which Yaz snagged and uncapped. 

“Let me,” she insisted, reaching between them to grab hold of the strapon and hold it steady while she squeezed lube onto it. She maintained eye contact with the Doctor as she ran her hand up and down the silicone, enjoying the way the Doctor held her breath when she reached the base and pressed, just so, fingers skating the fly of her trousers and slipping inside. After a few passes, the Doctor had had enough.

“Enough teasing,” she practically growled, eyes blazing with lust and a possessive glee that Yaz delighted in. 

“Finally, I was wondering when you’d get around to this,” Yaz replied cockily, letting the bottle drop to the floor as she felt the Doctor pull her underwear to one side and guide the tip of the strapon to her entrance. She was wet, aching to be filled, but still she felt herself struggling to accommodate the Doctor as she thrust inside, filling her to the hilt in one smooth move that left Yaz gasping for air. 

“Oh my god,” she cried out, hands grabbing hold of the Doctor’s lapels. The Doctor rested her forehead against Yaz’s own, breathing fast. 

“Okay?”

Yaz gave herself a moment before nodding, knowing that this wasn’t going to be one of their more tender times together. This was going to be something much more animalistic if the Doctor’s expression was anything to go by. She looked almost feral, eyes glazed, chest heaving as she pressed Yaz back against the wall. 

“Let me know when you can’t take anymore,” the Doctor warned and then her hips started to move. The first few thrusts were a little uncomfortable but it didn’t take long for Yaz to adjust to the burn, to welcome it, almost, as an expression of exactly how badly the Doctor needed to take her like this. She felt alive when not that long ago she had felt like she was going to die, and all she could think about was the woman between her legs, determined to make her feel good. But Yaz could barely keep her eyes open; instead, she grabbed hold of the Doctor’s arms and held on for dear life.

They'd never fucked like this before and Yaz could feel the desperation that tinged every movement, the need to feel close with one another. Embedded. And the Doctor certainly was embedded in her, repeatedly sheathing herself in Yaz's tightening cunt as the rutted into her without mercy or even a moment to catch her breath. Yaz felt like she couldn't get enough air herself, struggling to breathe as she offered herself up like a sacrifice. 

A thumb brusquely passed over her clit, rubbing firmly as the Doctor’s thrusts continued apace with no sign of letting up. Yaz felt her first orgasm crest so quickly that she was certain it tipped over into a second that left her legs shaking. 

“Can’t stand,” she admitted, gasping when the Doctor lifted a leg and wrapped it around her hip. The move took some of the weight off her trembling legs and also let the Doctor drive even deeper, which Yaz didn’t think was possible. When the Doctor removed her hand, Yaz could feel the fabric of her trousers brush against her with every thrust and forced herself to open her eyes and fully take in what was happening to her. The Doctor was breathing hard, eyes fixed firmly on Yaz’s face as she fucked her. The look in her eye made Yaz shudder and she came yet again, spasming helplessly as the Doctor ploughed into her like a woman possessed. 

“Wait...stop, stop,” she whined, sure she couldn’t take any more. The Doctor hadn't been messing around.

“Stop?” the Doctor asked, raising an eyebrow but slowing her pace all the same. 

“Yeah,” Yaz panted. “I can’t. Too much.”

The Doctor let Yaz’s leg drop back to the ground then pulled out, the sound slick, and Yaz looked down in a haze to see just how wet she’d made the strapon. 

Her knees buckled at the sight and she passed it off as an intentional move when she fell to them in front of the Doctor’s crotch. 

“Yaz, you don’t need to-”

“I want to,” Yaz said, gently taking the dildo into her mouth and slowly licking the evidence of her arousal from it. She looked up, eager to see how her performance was being received, and wasn't disappointed by the look of pure desire that flickered across the Doctor's face. It was clear it hadn't abated, despite what they'd just done.

The Doctor moaned loudly when their eyes met, her hand sliding into Yaz’s hair as she started to bob her head. After a few moments Yaz let the silicone fall from her mouth, licking her lips as she stared upwards. 

“Now. My turn.”


	13. New slang (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor needs to brush up on her slang terms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This popped into my head and I had to get it down - it's short and hopefully sweet and I hope you enjoy! Apologies to the Shins for stealing a song title for a slightly cracky fic.

The Doctor's knuckles rapped lightly on Yaz's doorframe. 

Yaz had hoped the Doctor would pay her a visit once the boys had left. Nowadays, she would stay behind on the TARDIS for a little while after their adventures so that she and the Doctor could spend some quality time together. At first, the Doctor had been confused as to why Yaz lingered - she used to hurry home to see her family - but ever since they’d grown closer, both of them seemed to gravitate towards one another at every available opportunity. The tension had then grown to a point where it had been borderline unbearable.

Until Yaz had made her move and kissed the Doctor after a harrowing escape that had nearly led to their untimely demises. Ever since, they’d been steadily working their way through the next steps to the inevitable, full-blown sex. But Yaz wanted to make sure they were truly ready. The Doctor was a bit skittish when it came to physical contact, so Yaz had well and truly left the ball in her court.

She had been reclining on her bed with a book when the Doctor came to visit and she looked up with a smile to see her practically hanging off the doorframe. 

"You don't need to knock, you know. You can come in. The door’s open."

"It seems rude not to," the Doctor said, taking a step inside. "What if you forgot to shut your door?"

"Trust me, I have a younger sister. Any door I leave open was deliberately left that way."

Yaz closed the book and beckoned the Doctor closer, watching as she strode in purposefully. But rather than joining Yaz on the bed, she stopped short, casting her gaze around the room instead. Yaz followed suit, wondering what she was looking at. 

“What’s up?”

The Doctor’s head snapped back so fast that it gave Yaz whiplash to see it.

“Up? Oh, with me? Nothing,” the Doctor shook her head, then stared at her boots. Yaz could practically hear the cogs turning. 

“You sure?” Yaz queried. She started to worry that the Doctor had come to tell her something bad. Like she’d changed her mind about things, or that she wasn’t that into Yaz after all, or-

“I was thinking that we could...er...Netflix and chill.”

Yaz was glad she’d already put her book down or she’d have fumbled with it. She laughed in relief.  

“Netflix and- Doctor, you know what that means, right?”

The Doctor rubbed the back of her neck and Yaz was sure she’d never seen her look so uncomfortable.

“I mean...yeah, of course we can do that. Do you even have Netflix on here?” Yaz said, patting the mattress next to her in invitation. _Baby steps_. She bit back a grin as the Doctor kicked off her boots and clambered onto the bed, nudging Yaz as she reclined next to her. 

“Streaming can be a bit hit or miss in the time vortex,” the Doctor admitted, fumbling in her pocket for something. Yaz made a conscious effort not to look, letting the Doctor follow through with a plan she seemed keen to set in motion. 

“In which case...how about we..make some bacon?” the Doctor questioned, sounding as confused as Yaz was.

“What?” Yaz was completely lost. The Doctor squinted at something hidden in her hand before licking her lips and trying again. 

“Er...slap and tickle? No, that can’t be right. I’m not into violence,” the Doctor muttered, biting her lip as she glanced down again and off to one side, out of view. “Aha! Sinking the pink!”

“Doctor, what on earth are you on about?” Yaz spluttered, but she had a feeling she knew what the Doctor was trying to do. Her methods might have been a bit haphazard, but Yaz appreciated the effort she’d clearly gone to.

"Are you using flashcards?" she smiled.

The Doctor shook her head violently, shoving her hand back in her pocket. 

"Nope. Not me. Nuh uh."

Yaz tilted her head. 

"You know, it would be kind of sweet if you'd done your homework on this. Even if your sources are a little... questionable."

“I knew I shouldn’t have listened to you,” the Doctor murmured, casting a quick glance upwards to the ceiling. “The TARDIS thinks she’s being funny. Basically...I thought we could, you know. Find a way to…”

Yaz waited patiently for the Doctor to finish her sentence but judging by the way she looked at Yaz’s lips, she had completely lost her train of thought.

“Have sex?”

“Yes! Eureka, Yaz. Straight to the point. Should have tried that, myself, all these slang terms are a bit confusing.”

“It’s probably a bit easier if you show me, rather than tell me,” Yaz encouraged, leaning in for a kiss. She could practically feel the anxiety thrumming through the Doctor’s body and she laid a comforting hand on her arm, hoping the contact would calm her.

“You might have a point,” the Doctor gasped, pulling away. “Does that mean I can butter your muffin?”

Yaz laughed aloud at that, her head tipping back as she chuckled at the unexpected phrase. 

“No! No, Doctor. Well, I mean..you physically can’t.”

The Doctor didn’t seem offended by Yaz’s response. If anything, she seemed genuinely intrigued. Apparently this was an educational experience for both of them: for Yaz, because she realised the Doctor wasn’t as all-knowing as she thought; and for the Doctor, because her sexual vocabulary was apparently very outdated.

“Oh? Does that mean you don’t want me getting up close and personal with your...sminge?” The Doctor pulled a face as she said the word, clearly trying to recall her notes without looking.

Yaz shook her head, trying to contain her laughter at the words the Doctor kept uttering. 

“That isn’t a word, Doctor.”

“Hmm. How about hooch? Hooha? Let me see…” the Doctor pulled her hand out of her pocket again and Yaz could see she really did have a flashcard full of scribbled notes.

“Silk purse?”

“Oh god,” Yaz groaned, imagining the TARDIS suggesting these terrible terms and the Doctor noting them all down so obediently. 

“Like I say...now might be the time for actions, rather than words.”

“You mean…”

“Yes. You can...do any of the above. So long as you don’t say any of those words, ever again. In fact…” 

Yaz shifted to unbutton her jeans, and the Doctor watched her with wide eyes, unblinking. 

“...you can make yourself better acquainted and think of a better term while you’re at it. Put that mouth to good use, hey?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter (@mag_lex) or Tumblr (maglex). Feel free to send me prompts!


End file.
